


Genius and the Beast

by LetZoeSpoilYou



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Getting Together, M/M, atomwave, beast mick, one sided reverseatom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetZoeSpoilYou/pseuds/LetZoeSpoilYou
Summary: Inspired by Beauty and the Beast, Ray and Mick find a cache of anchient artifacts and hope something amoughts them can be used to defeat the spear, Ray tries to figure out the items and Mick steals something he should’t and gets himself cursed/mutated into a more beastlike form and Ray tries to science their way out of it. But neither realise that this curse is more about what holds true value. Meanwhile Thawne has his sites on Ray, knowing that he could use Ray’s intellect and figuring that Ray would also make a nice addition to his collection.





	1. Prologue

Genius and the Beast  
Prologue

Ray shouldn’t have found Mick’s current form so hot, he was supposed to be trying to work out a way to reverse whatever had happened to his friend. Since they were unsure what had transformed Mick into the form that was now passing back and forth and looking very much kike he wanted to break something the team had decided to leave Ray and Mick in mansion it had all gone wrong in. The team had slit up to look into various locations that were meant to house collections of ancient artefacts, the hope was that one such achieve could hold a piece of the spear or something that could defeat the spear. Mick and Ray had been sent to what was now an abandoned mansion and in the vaults had been quite the collection and yet no spear. 

They reported that they’d had no luck but the minute they had stepped off the ground to return to the wave rider well Mick had fallen to the ground letting out a sound of great pain and Ray watched helplessly as his body changed. Soon Mick was staring back at him with the eyes of a lion, two great twisting horns had grown from his head and Ray could make out patterns etched onto his skin. It was a mix of terrifying and beautiful. Since it was only Ray and Mick the team didn’t want to run the risk of anyone else getting “infected” so they were left to find a cure while Ray sent data back to the wave rider for stein to work on their.

Now Ray watched as Mick paced, thankful that he had calmed down and hoping he didn’t return to the beast of rage that had first greeted him. Now Ray was no longer hiding in fear and confusion, the memory feeling more distant he was finally getting through to Mick who at least seemed to recognise him at last and didn’t want to eat him. Ray was convinced though that every now and again Mick would look at him like his was dinner. Mick had also found his voice, it still sounded like Mick with the layer of gruffness just as more growls were added. But Mick looked more dangerous with animalistic eyes, teeth and claws and yet Ray couldn’t help himself find the man attractive, not that he hadn’t before a secret he was keeping to himself but now he looked even more wild and untameable. 

Ok Ray had work to do he had to find out the cause of this transformation, undo it and get them back to the wave rider, he didn’t have time to contemplate a wild and unshackled Mick Rory!  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mick was pacing back and forth trying to keep the fire he felt under control. He’d nearly hurt Ray and he was feeling guilty but also angry. It was like the animal inside that Amaya had talked about had been set free and was in control of his body. It had hurt like hell, one minute listening to Ray chatting about their findings and the next he felt his body burn and change. The pain had led to rage and he had lost control of himself. He finally came to looking down at Ray whose was looking at him with pleading eyes. It had registered that Ray was trying to get through to him, remind him of himself and he gained some control back. He heard his voice come out low and rough to call Ray by his nickname Haircut and was thankful for that because it meat he was still human. 

Looking at his hands told a different story and he’d seen his face in a mirror to reveal the horns, teeth and patterns resembling flames etched in his skin. He could feel the beast within and the fact that he just wanted to rage and break things, he could feel the animal who wanted to just live on base desire. He wanted to fight, to eat and to mate. The last one scared him the most because he’d be lying if he said he’d never thought of taking Ray to bed. The man was beautiful not just his handsome face but those long limbs and well maintained body, coupled with Rays ability to always be there for him had led to realis given half the chance he’d make a move. The last thing he needed was the animal to take over and jump the scientist. No Mick really needed to keep the lust in check and every time he looked at Ray he’d like his lips as hunger pooled in his belly.

Well if anyone was going to get him out of this mess it was Ray Palmer, geek, nerd, genius and very much a puppy trapped in a lair with a lion. Mick growled before turning and walking out of the room they currently resided in, he had to go a smash some stuff to break the tension. He heard Ray call him in confusion as he left but ignored him, it was for the best until Mick had more self-control. He was still wearing his jacket that felt too warm and pulled it from his shoulders and discarded it to the ground. As it hit the floor he heard a clank of something metallic and remembered the item he had put in his pocket. He bent over and pulled out the gold medallion he’d stolen from the pocket and looked at it. He’d taken it because it was so very appealing, it had a small red jewel in the centre and all around flames had been etched into the gold.

Mick immediately pulled up his sleeve to look at the flame motif etched into his skin and then back at the medallion, the exact same flame pattern etched both on him and the medallion. Surely that was just a coincidence, how likely would it be that something he stole would lead to him turning into a beast. The thought was beginning to hurt his head and the need to smash things was out weighing reasonable thought. He put the medallion round his neck, break things first then he’d go to Ray and see if there was anything in the connection between him and the item now round his neck.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok lets start this thing for real and lay some ground work!

Chapter 1

Nate had very excitedly called them all to gather to explain to them that he’s research had revealed a huge cache of artefacts. What was more interesting the person who had collected them was obsesses with ancient devices and items from legend. If the spear of destiny was somewhere or something that could stop it was then there was a good chance it would be in this cache. Ray was excited to go “relic hunting” and when Mick snorted with boredom he rephrased it as “treasure hunters” and the other man became far more invested. From Nates excited speech this cache had been spilt and hidden in 3 different locations so the Legends were too spilt up and each check out a location. The Legends were off!

Sara had told Nate to stay and coordinate, anything found he could cross reference and report over the comms, Sara and Amaya were headed to Spain, Stein and Jax to Egypt and Ray and Mick to France. Mick complained as he was far more interested in cache that could contain Spanish gold but again Ray explained about the lost jewels from the French revolution that could possible need re finding. In fact Ray was just happy to have them pair up, whether Sara had done it intentionally or not he was grateful to her and it was more time to be beside Mick and strengthen their bond. Mick had seemed pleased with the idea, well Ray hoped he wasn’t into reading too much into it but when Sara had said “Mick you’re with Ray” he had replied “naturally”. 

It was their turn to be dropped off and Ray was sporting his “adventurer” look and Mick just gave him a once over.

“You look stupid, Haircut” Mick had said but Ray noticed just how long Mick’s eyes had trained over his body.

“Dress for success, Mick.” He replied and turned round saying “It’s not like I have a target or anything painted on my back, see”. Ray knew that this was a bit of a tease and hopped Mick took the bait as he watched Mick look at his back then his eyes wonder lower. Yep Mick was definitely checking him out, he knew it. Somewhere along the way their friendship had gone to a partnership and there was definitely a mutual attraction that neither men had addressed yet.

“This is why I get paired with you, I’m the only one who watches your back if you do something stupid” Mick said and Ray turned to look at him. Mick was now looking firmly at the door to the cargo hold waiting for it to open. 

Ray took the opportunity to admire the man in front of him, his broad frame and intensity sparking those feelings within Ray.

“And I’ll always have your back Mick, us being partners means a lot to me” Ray said sounding sincere and a little raw with honesty.

“Sentimental idiot” Mick said concentrating firmly on one spot of the door and Ray could see the struggle not to smile.

The wave rider landed and the doors opened as Nate’s voice came over the intercom.

“Ok guys this is the drop off, I’ll be back in a few days as I make the round but if anything happens contact me immediately” He finished and the two men took a step into the cool night air. The Wave rider flew off leaving them to their mission.

“Looks like the middle of nowhere” Mick moaned looking at the start of a wooded area.

“According to Nate’s map we head through this forest and there will be a clearing, this is where we will find the location of the cache, right time to put those eagle scout skills to use” Ray said enthusiastically and getting his compass out strode off into the woods. Mick looked at him and said in a low voice, “why him?” before following Ray and he made a mental note to ask Mick what he meant later.

They walked in comfortable silence and to Ray’s credit it wasn’t long before they were entering a clearing and gazing up at the grounds of architectural work of art. Ray felt proud of himself as he announced,

“Eagle scout skills for the win” and Mick just huffed in response.

“Fair do’s Haircut you found the coordinates, come on its cold out here and there is treasure in there”

They walked through immaculate gardens and Ray couldn’t help but marvel at the design work while Mick mumbled something about some people just having too much money. When they got to the grand doors Ray did the polite thing and knocked. Micks face was a picture of ‘what the hell’ clearly looking about for a way to sneak in but their came to reply. Mick took a gamble and pushed the door and it opened easily.

“Sometimes rich people are idiots, well most of the time really. They think they’re so important but forget simple things like looking their front doors” Came Mick’s explanation. Ray watched him for a moment, the way he moved cautiously, looking out for signs of a security system and casing the entrance area. Ray had to admit it was very hot seeing Mick in his element, seeing the concentration and proving how important his knowledge and life skills were. Ray on the other hand admired the interior of the house but also noticed how much dust coated every surface. He knew Mick was gonna yell at him for this but did it anyway as he explained loudly,

“Hello, anyone there!”

“Haircut, what the hell!” Mick snapped in a low voice.

“Mick this place is covered in dust, I don’t think anyone lives here” Ray said hoping Mick would come to the same conclusion and maybe not tell him off for being naïve.

“Ok fine, I think your right, none of this dust looks like it’s been disturbed, but we move with caution just in case” Mick said looking determined and purposeful.

It felt like hours as they explored the house and Mick soon came to the conclusion the house was abandoned. There was no power, nothing had been disturbed in years, fire places where filled with ash and dust, windows closed and cobwebs strung across them, and the kitchen was cold and unused. There had been a number of looked doors, cabinets and the like and Mick had made quick work picking the locks. He’d felt round the door for hidden traps and security measures and tapped on walls and floor for hidden spaces. In honesty Ra was impressed and enjoying watching Mick work with precision and ease. But Ray could tell Mick was getting impatient, while the house was grand, the decor was beautiful so far nothing that looked like treasure or relics had been found. Ray was getting tired and the cold was getting to him. He started to rub his arms to stave off tiredness and the chill.

“You ok Haircut, you’re going quiet on me” Mick asked a little concern slipping into his voice before he added, “that pampered lifestyle didn’t prepare you for houses that don’t have heating”.

“Yeah feeling the chill and well we’ve searched for hours and still no hidden cache, truth be told I’m not even sure what to look for” Ray said deciding it was better to be honest.

“Don’t fret haircut, you got us hear that was your skill set, casing abandoned house is mine.” Mick replied reassuringly and a little smuggle before he turned to look at Ray. Mick’s smug looked changed though as his eyes fell on Ray shivering form. Ray knew Mick didn’t feel the cold as much as he did, it was very common for burn victims to have a higher body temperature and Ray kicked himself for looking weak as he saw a pity flash through Mick’s eyes. He didn’t want to look pathetic so he straightened himself up and smiled.

“It’s fine Mick, we have a job to do, I’m ok. If we find a room with a wardrobe in it I’ll throw on some extra layers” Ray said determined and hoped Mick would let his pride have this.

“Ok Haircut, well check upstairs” Mick replied and continued to lead them through the house and up a grand stair case.

Ray was smart enough to realise that Mick’s choice to check upstairs was because they were more likely to find clothes in the bedrooms than they would in their current location. The walked into what must have once been a master bedroom, it would have looked so much more inviting if it wasn’t for the dust that covered the bed. Ray pulled open the first wardrobe and was pleased to see a thick coat and dragged it on. Mick had strode over to a fire place and immediately fired his heat gun. The sudden illumination showed off how beautiful the room was, with its drapes and tapestries. Ray came to stand by Mick and both men took the moment to enjoy the heat and bask in the red orange glow of the fire place.

“Sit Haircut, warm up” Mick said and Ray wanted to protest but the look Mick was giving him didn’t learn much room for arguments. He sat and drank in the warmth of the fire place and let his mind wonder a bit. Forgetting for a moment they were on a mission and enjoying the fact that he was alone with Mick Rory, he was warm and it was Mick that was taking care of him. Mick who watched his back, that looked at him with more than friendship in those eyes when he thought Ray wasn’t looking, Mick that teased him and called him stupid only to tell him he was a genius and necessary for the team and Mick who Ray would give anything to have come sit with him and warm him up by the fire.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mick was loathed to admit that he was enjoying this stupid mission but it was really going his way. He was looking for treasure, actually jewels that could be acquired and his unique skill set was very much coming in handy. Ray may be dressed like an extra from some movie about digging up historical artefacts but it didn’t hide the fact that Ray was good to look at. Mick had also noticed that Ray had watched him in silence appreciating Micks expertise and that had given Mick the opportunity to show off and allow Ray to drink in his fine form.

There was definitely a mutual appreciation going on and Mick had no idea what to do about it. He was so used to teasing Ray and pushing him away but now Ray hadn’t been put off and in fact held onto Mick closer, looking out for the man. Whatever was going on between them Mick didn’t know whether to hope for more or push it down. Mick was aware that he was nothing like the kind of person one Ray Palmer should be with, he wasn’t kind or generous. No Mick Rory took and wasn’t sure he had anything to give Ray but now watching the man sit bathed in amber firelight gave him very impure thoughts. Mick would love to just sit next to the man and pull him into him, warm him up and totally forget why they came to this mansion. 

Mick had told himself that he couldn’t have Ray and that he would make sure that he looked out for the man. This had been made worse by the incident on the moon. Ray had been forced to work with Thawne and when he gave the details it was clear that Thawne had tried to appeal to Ray as a scientist to get him on board. What had got Micks back was seeing the footage of Thawne escaping and the way he had looked at Ray. Mick knew that look it was the look of a man that had found something he wanted to steal. Thawne had been too casual with Ray, too complimentary and far too familiar for Micks liking. Nope he would make sure that Thawne stayed well away from his Ray.

Mick thought himself a beast but Thawne was a monster!


	3. Chapter 2

Genius and the Beast  
Chapter 2

Mick came to the conclusion that the majority of the clothes in the cupboard held no value, anything they’d want to wear the Wave rider would replicate and as tempting as the suggestion was, getting Ray to wear one of the dresses was probably not going to happen. He grabbed an armful of the items and headed towards Ray throwing the garments into the fire place and watched as they ignited. This should keep the flames burning longer he thought, allowing himself the moment to enjoy watching the flames consume the garments, the intense heat of the new blaze before it dimmed to a more consistent fire, he then turned nearly stopping to stare at the way the flames reflected in Rays warm brown eyes. This mission was gonna ruin him if he wasn’t careful but between the fire and the beautiful man bathed in its light he was beginning to forget why they were there. He went towards the bed and grabbed the duvet shaking the dust free and trying not to sneeze.

There was a good mood settling in over him and the whole atmosphere of the room was warm and inviting. So what if he a fell a little into temptation, not like anyone was around to see? Ray needed warming up he was helping out his team mate, a team mate he went from crushing on to wanting to make a move on right there, right on the floor wrapped around each bathed in the heat and lights of the flame. Mick shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He pulled the bedding over to the fire place and met the warm eyes of Ray who was staring at him fondly and welcomingly. For once Ray was quiet as if he too was reading the room and just smiled at Mick as if Mick was the most wonderful thing he had seen and it was setting off a lot of feelings in the man. 

Mick practically dumped the duvet and accompanying bedding on top of the other man, trying to break the mood a little but of course Ray would take it with grace and humour and just laughed as he struggled to get his long limbs free. Mick said a silent prayer and then laughed too, short but genuine as he sat down by the flailing man. Ray soon detangled himself and the sight of him gave Mick a new round of impure thoughts, Rays hair was a mess, totally unkempt and wild, the definition of bed head and Mick wondered what more of a state it would get into while thrashing about in bed. Mick had unconsciously reached his hand out to smooth down the errant strands and he heard the intake of breath from Ray. Damn it, Mick he cursed himself,” look but don’t touch” as he quickly pulled his hand away and stared into the fire.

There was a shuffling sound from Ray and then Mick felt the comfortable weight of the duvet being shared over his shoulders and could feel the slight touch of Ray’s side against his. The two sat there is silence watching the flames, it was comfortable and warm and Mick relaxed allowing Ray to move a little closer their shoulders firm against each over and Ray’s knee from his crossed legs overlapped Micks slightly. Yep this unspoken thing was mutual and Ray was testing the boundaries very slowly. Mick knew he had to do something that gave off a not interested vibe but he was feeling weak, he didn’t want to move from the warmth, the comfort, the familiarity and the bubble Ray was creating for him to relax in. He placed his hand over the offered knee and slowly stroked his thumb across it, strange how a little gesture felt so right and Ray lent his head onto Mick’s shoulder letting out a small yawn that Mick was trying to tell himself wasn’t cute. 

The chances of them having a moment again like this again with the Legion of Doom out there was next to zero so Mick decided to let it go, for now they had this but Mick knew if he wanted to keep it in his pants he could never again be in a situation involving watching Ray palmer get bathed in firelight while wrapped up in bedding. Mick really wanted a beer or for an enemy to pop out so he could get up and fight rather than be stuck in what was possible the most romantic moment of his life. Leonard would tease the crap out of him for this, he could hear him asking what it was like being stuck in a romcom with Ray Palmer.

He was distracted from his thoughts by the light snoring of said man and those annoying feelings that were always so strong when it came to Ray really made themselves known. When was the last time anyone ever let their guard down around him, when was the last time anyone was so comfortable and relaxed in his presence that they could just fall asleep like that. Ray looked beautiful in sleep and was the picture of ease and comfort, not a frown or worry on that face. He slept as if he wasn’t resting against a criminal, a man that had killed, a man that would have robbed him blind, a man that was brutish and angry and yet somehow Ray was sleeping as if he was next to someone he had the up most trust in. 

That’s it Mick was out, if he stayed any longer he’d just put his arms around Ray pull him on top of him and go to sleep himself curled around the stupid, cheery, over trusting nerd. Mick had to get up because he knew if he didn’t the next time Ray opened his eyes he wouldn’t hold back and he’d kiss the man. Kissing Ray Palmer would ruin it all and it would eventually ruin Ray. Mick had no right to do that and at this moment he needed to protect Ray from the animal in him. He slowly slid out from the covers and made sure Ray was not woken, making sure the man was comfortable and wouldn’t wake in discomfort.

Mick walked to the door to go continue looking for this damn cache, he didn’t look back he couldn’t take the risk. Mick headed to the area they hadn’t explored passing through the kitchen. He felt very relieved when he located the booze cupboard to find that it was still stocked and broke into what looked like a very expensive brandy. It wasn’t his normal choice of drink but damn it he needed the alcohol to help kill a lot of errant thoughts and feelings. As he swung from the bottle he noticed a narrow passage down and followed the winding flight of stairs. Using his heat gun he lit the candles as he went until he came to an elaborate door. The door was carved intricately and multiple locks kept it sealed.  
With a short laugh and another swig of brandy Mick went about picking all the locks and making sure that any hidden traps were disarmed. It took a good hour as its security was very impressive (for a door built before modern tech had been invented) before finally the door swung open to reveal its hidden room. Mick lit the nearest candles and it illuminated the room and Micks heart soared. The room was filled with items that looked expensive, he’d hit the mother load a score that would have set him and Len for life back in the day. Once all the candles were lit he basked in the glory that was ancient relics, fine table ware and strewn about jewellery. He really had no idea how much of this he was going to be able to smuggle out.

Mick then realised the mission and that maybe first he should get Ray to check out what of this stuff was of use to the team. He resented having to be the good guy but since he’d managed to resist the allure of a very tempting Ray Palmer he could resist the allure of pillaging for a little while. He figured that once Ray found what they needed then he could reward himself with a little treasure hunting of his own. With this thought he went to get the sleeping man.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ray was aware he was being shaken and sleepily blinked his eyes. Once opened he was looking into the very close and very handsome face of Mick and then he remembered where he was. Mick moved back allowing him the space to push himself of the floor. He must have fallen asleep, he felt warm and comfortable and dear good had he started putting the moves on Mick. Not that the thought never crossed his mind, in fact the whole scenario had been perfect but then he’d fallen asleep and the spell was broken.

“Wake up sleeping beauty, I found the cache” Mick said voice level as he looked anywhere but at Ray. Ray could sense that the man was trying to resist and as much as Ray wanted to test that the mission came first.

“You’re a genius Mick, come on show me” Ray practically sang out as he jumped to his feet and followed Mick.

Soon Ray was standing in the room and looking around in wonder, he felt exuberant and couldn’t believe that they may be a step closer to finding a way to stop the legion. 

“Ok before we touch anything I need to photo graph everything and send the images to Nate. Once Nate can let us know what’s safe to touch and what could be of use then we can get to work” Ray said happily. He pulled a tablet out of the bag he’d brought with him and started happily snapping away at items. He had a good feeling about this, something in this room was going to change their fate, and something was going to make them stronger. Ray didn’t know what but he just had a feeling that things were going to change and it would be a good change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should be progressing the plot but really enjoying Mick just basking in Ray and the whole scene kinda got away from me.


	4. Chapter 3

Genius and the Beast  
Chapter 3

Mick held back while Ray took pictures of everything and used his tablet to scan the items. Streams of technobabble and overexcited exposition came from the happy scientist and Mick just sat back and let Ray have his moment. Once the snapping of photographs ended Mick saw the moment when Ray went into deep thought and put that impressive brain to use sorting through data. Mick decided that it was his turn to look through the collection and see what caught his eye. Really this was the score of a lifetime, jewels and jewellery glinted at him along with goblets and fine dinner wear. Mick for sure was going to get himself a goblet, he hadn’t been able to keep the last one he found and he deserved a fine chalice just for not jumping the man now glued to his tablet screen.

Ok fist case the collection then once Ray went to make his report offer to stay on guard and then he would procure the items he knew would hold the most value. Jewellery would be the easiest to pocket, a fine set of rings had caught his eye. There were a number of very old books that he was sure Ray would want Nate to see but held no interest to him. There was whole collections of odd ornaments, statues and clocks that most likely be what Ray would investigate so Mick left them be. He did notice some very fine swords and it occurred to him that Ray being too pure to take something for his own vanity that Mick wasn’t beyond stealing him a sword. Sure Ray would reprimand him but secretly the nerd would love the sword and the bearer of such a gift. Ok so somehow he had to work out how to get one back to the wave rider without Ray noticing.

“Mick I’m sending the data back to the wave rider, there are some books here I think Nate might want to see.” Ray explained and Mick grunted in response keen eyes still casing the collection.

“There must be some interference down here got a connection but it’s slow I think it will be better outside the vault, possible the building so I’m gonna pop out” Ray ended before heading upstairs.

Mick smiled to himself and visually marked all the items he was going to pick up, next he had to make sure Ray was going to be busy with all the data so he knew his timescale. He turned to leave the vault but something caught his eye something golden and somehow very much demanding his attention. He saw a round locket hanging off one of the weird ornaments. It had no jewels but etched into the gold was the pattern of flames and for a moment it looked like they were moving like the locket was burning and the flames danced upon its surface. Without realising he had picked it up and was holding it in his hand watching the pattern and he could feel the heat from the locket warm and comfortable in his hand. He pressed the button and inside it was a mirror. Mick cared little for the face that looked back at him, he had never been one for his reflection, and not because he felt ugly he knew he wasn’t but because sometimes he felt his face lied to him. Mick new that in him was something dark and ugly, you could see it his eyes when angry but it hid below the surface. 

He clipped the locket shut and without thinking put it in his pocket. He needed to make sure he had time before Ray wanted to explore the vault more or the rest of the team turned up and he lost his chance to take his rewards for a mission well done.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ray had been so excited he’d nearly forgotten Mick wasn’t with him when he looked up at the man coming to join him in the entrance room of the mansion. The vault had so many items in it and there was so much data it was taking forever to upload and send to the wave rider. He huffed impatiently and turned to Mick,

“Sorry Mick this is gonna take a while, I think something in this place is dampening the power to my tablet. I need to head away from the mansion will you be ok to guard the vault till I come back. Judging from how much the signal improved just being this far from the vault I need to walk about 30mins. I’ll be back in an hour” Ray explained not an ounce of worry in his voice.

Mick though felt a little torn he’d been given what he wanted, an hour was perfectly enough time to do some light thieving but it meant letting Ray go off on his own. Ray must have seen the furrow of his brows because he flashed a brilliant smile and replied.

“Mick there’s no one around for miles, we’ve scanned the area before we even landed and not a soul, and how much trouble could I possible get into.” Ray said.

“If it was anyone else Haircut I’d say none but this is you, are you sure?” Mick said trying to make it sound like a jab but could feel some genuine concern creep in. Rays face was soft and kind,

“I’ll be fine, anyway someone has to look after the vault it’s far more likely if anyone comes a searching the vault is where they’ll head.” And with that Ray headed off out of the building leaving Mick to guard.

Ray was pretty convinced that nothing was going to happen as he strode off into the woods. As he thought the signal grew stronger the further from the vault and within 30 minutes he was sending data back to the wave rider. Though something else soon puzzled him, the signal was stronger but also there was another signal not far from him. The vaults influence must have been hiding it but it looked like something was giving off an energy reading that didn’t fit with this time period. His coms clicked to life and he could hear Sara saying good job and did he want a pick up.

“Nope Sara all good, the signal is weak at the location but once you analyse the data let me know, gonna do some more exploring” Ray answered.

“As long as it’s all safe your end we’ll leave you be, oh and Nate says can you scan in those books” Sara said and after a reassurance from Ray the conversation ended.  
Ray’s curiosity was getting the better of him and he decided to go check out what this other energy signal was, after all it wouldn’t hurt to see would it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated but alas I'm summer holidays and I have the creative flow and need to write atomwave back!


	5. Chapter 4

Genius and the Beast  
Chapter 4

Ray hadn’t walked far when he came across a small clearing and the source of the energy signal. He was staring at what was clearly a piece of future tech and looked like some kind of transport. It looked like a large bubble with a chair in it and his heart began to sink a bit as he walked over to it. The scans had shown nothing before so it must have arrived after they did and it must be from another time traveller due to the future tech. He felt a shiver run down him as he heard a familiar crackle of lightning, the kind that only ever accompanies a speedster. Ray realised it was too much to hope that for some unfathomable reason Barry was out exploring time, nope there was only one speedster currently on the Legends radar and he was standing directly behind him.

Ray took a deep breath and turned on his heels to face a far too close for comfort Eobard Thawne. The man was smiling at him as if he’d just found a long lost friend and Ray felt very uncomfortable under the approving eyes of the evil speedster.

“Oh come Dr Palmer, where’s the hello? Have you missed me, I’ve missed you” Came the friendly tone of Thawne who was now looking Ray up and down.

“Thawne, what do you want? If you think you’ve got me alone then…” Ray started but was cut off with a dark look from Thawne as he practically drawled out.

“Don’t even try to lie to me Dr Palmer, I know it’s just you. That thug is back at the mansion and your team are away and will remain so with that pesky dampening field blocking transmissions back at the mansion” Thawne explained and looked smug. Ray quickly put two and two together hating the approving look he got for figuring it out so quickly.

“You’re dampening the signal, but why” Ray asked slowly taking a step back from Thawne.

“Oh Ray so smart I knew you’d work that out, the why is simple. Because I wanted to see you. I knew you’d have to come out here to send a signal so I just had to wait.” Thawne spoke his voice turning seductive and Ray feeling more and more like he was a mouse caught by a cat, a hungry cat that looked at him in a way that Ray was not comfortable with. Thawne slowly lifted one of his hands and reached out his fingers trailing over Ray’s cheek, it would have been a loving gesture but with Thawne it was more of that approval and spoke worlds. Ray could see and feel in the touch the thought of “Yes this man is handsome and I am going to have him for myself”, it made Ray shiver at how a simple touch could be possessive as Thawne held Rays chin.

Ray’s mind was racing trying to put facts together, there was no way he would be able to remove the gravity and give himself an advantage in a fight. Thawne couldn’t use his speedforce too much for fear of calling the Black Flash but how much time would that give Ray. Could he quickly take a swing maybe steal the ship, a scan of the controls told him he wouldn’t need too long to figure it out. He should try and send a signal to the team his fingers starting to tap at his tablet and wondering how he was going to distract Thawne.  
“So you got me here Thawne what do you want?” Ray asked trying to add his menace into his voice. 

Thawne just smiled and in less than a blink had speed the two paces forward, the tablet was flung to the side and Ray was pressed up against the time bubble, Eobard’s hand on his chest holding him in place the other holding a gun while he leered at Ray.

“Now come Ray be good I’m trying to have a conversation here, uninterrupted. I can see that brilliant mind working and unfortunately no I haven’t used enough speedforce to summon the Black Flash. What I want simply put, is you” Thawne purred out looking very pleased with himself.

“I realised of everyone I’ve encountered you’re the first whose intelligence could rival mine, if you had lived in the future with me you’d have the knowledge I have. I meant what I said about how good it was working with a scientist again especially one of your calibre. After that mission on the moon I knew we’d need another chance meeting so I tracked the dwarf star of your suit, turns out it leaves a faint trace on you that I could track. I came to offer you a world of discovery and innovation, imagine what you could learn from me and what we could accomplish together” Thawne purred at Ray, “Why think about what could have been in a different life when we could have that in this!”

Ray felt uncomfortable, it’s true in a different life they may have been friends. Ray respected the scientist in Thawne but not the man, not the monster.

“Thawne you’re a murderer, you’re trying to delete reality why would I want to help in that!” Ray asked.

“Because I promise I wouldn’t change a thing about you in a new reality in fact it would be our reality. You could change it with me, your friends and family safe and you and me working together, inventing and improving the world. You’re a genius Ray and I deserve the best, our reality deserves the best and that’s you and me together” Thawne continued and Ray felt more and more uncomfortable, he was beginning to realise it was maybe more than friendship and his mind Eobard admired about him. Thawne saw him as a desirable object, something he could own, there was definite lust in Thawne’s eyes and the hand that was holding Ray in place had started to wonder, Thawne’s thumb stroking circles over Rays chest and causing him to panic a little at the unwanted attention.

“It doesn’t work like that Eobard, you can’t just get what you want, you can’t just seduce me and expect me to abandon everything” Ray spoke out clearly and before he realised what he was doing he’d pushed out with both arms pushing Thawne away and creating some much needed space between them.

Thawne looked angry but not off put as he recovered from the shock quickly and fired his gun. Ray was smart enough to know it was a warning shot and stood his ground in defiance as the bullet grazed his check but this only seemed to excite the evil speedster. Ray had no choice but to run, to run and hope that Thawne would somehow leave him be or not risk alerting the black flash. Ray sprinted into the woods in the direction of the mansion, his heart was beating fast and he felt a sickness in his stomach at the thought of Thawne’s hand on his body. He soon realised that he wasn’t being followed as he heard Thawne shout out after him.

“You will be mine Ray Palmer, I can wait, just think of everything I can offer you”

Ray slowed his pace to catch his breath, Thawne had some ego. He just expected Ray to fall for his charm, intelligence and literal offer of the world. No Ray wasn’t going to be seduced by such things he wasn’t going to end up as Thawne’s pet!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mick was getting worried, it had been an hour and no Ray! Damn it he thought, he shouldn’t have let the idiot go alone he should have been with him. Mick paced back and forth the jewellery left discarded as he was too frantic for thieving, what he had procured and hidden in a backpack was out of thought as he huffed and headed to the entrance of the mansion. The locket hung from his neck and bounced lightly as he strode with purpose. Just as he got to the entrance hall he felt his heart lift at the sight of Ray walking in. The pure relief flooded him but it was short lived as Ray started to walk towards him looking tired and panicked. 

Mick new something was very wrong, Ray had definitely run back he was still trying to catch his breath and his head was faced down not making eye contact, not saying anything at all and that worried Mick to no end.

“Haircut, what the hell happened” Mick gave a shout and soon regretted it as Ray lifted his face, he had watery eyes clearly having been spooked by something, something had unsettled and frightened the man and then there was the nasty cut on his cheek and the line of blood that was trickling down it.

“The hell” Mick half whispered as he walked towards Ray trying not to give Ray any more reason to look so scared and panicked. Mick went to hold Rays chin to get a better look at the cut which judging from the light burning was from a bullet. But Ray flinched at the touch and then realising what he’d down went back to looking at the floor.

“Ok Ray you are going to tell me what the hell happened and then who I’m going to go deliver a world of hurt to” Mick could feel anger, he was more observant than most gave him credit for but he knew Ray and Ray knew him. To prove his point Ray smiled a little and took a breath, he looked at Mick and though he was still trembling Mick new that Ray wouldn’t hide things from him.

“Thawne” Ray said not hiding the disgust in his voice and clearly realising what the tone would mean to Mick. Mick growled, he knew that slimy bastard had spent more time with Ray than should have been allowed. He’d also seen the security room footage and recognised the way Thawne looked at Ray before he’d escaped. Mick was under no illusions and he’d be damned if he let the other man touch his Ray.

“Bastard, I’m gonna burn him to a crisp” Mick snarled out, he was going to let the beast out. He may not want to hurt Ray with his own destructive lusts and wants but he’d be damned if he let that monster touch the man.

“Mick stop, just don’t. I turned him down, his own arrogance makes him believe I’ll go back to him, so just leave it. Let’s get the rest of the data and get out of here, ok” Ray said still a little shaken but looking determined. Mick both loved and hated the fact Ray could just throw away negative experiences. He wanted Ray to face some of them so they didn’t come back to haunt him but also respected the fact that Ray didn’t dwell on the bad but instead stayed positive, it made the man shine brightly and was yet another reason Mick had to keep away. Mick didn’t want to bring his darkness to Ray and plus he was scared that even Ray’s sunshine wouldn’t be enough to dim Mick’s darkness and then he’d be responsible for Rays downfall.

But Mick was furious, he was trying so hard to make sure Ray stayed as he was and then some evil super villain with too much time thinks he can just whisk him away. If a beast like Mick had no right to harm men like Ray then Eobard Thawne was definitely a rival that Mick had to keep away from Ray. Mick was distracted from his fury by Ray cursing, “Damn it” and when Mick looked at the man he explained.

“When Thawne tried to seduce me” Ray’s voice cracked a little then and Micks anger and loathing hit a new high, “I lost the tablet, I need that to contact the wave rider. I have to go get it back” Ray said turning to leave.

“Oh no you don’t Haircut, like hell I’m letting you go look for the damn tablet, not with your crazed stalker out there!” Mick said and headed for the door himself trying to ignore Ray’s protests.

“Mick don’t, Thawne’s not going to kill me or even hurt me. But you that’s different, Mick” 

Mick was a few paces into the grounds and about to tell Ray another firm no when he felt the locket burn. No longer the comfortable warmth against his skin it now felt like he was on fire. It felt like the flames of the locket where slowly consuming his body. He knew the pain of being burnt but this was inside and out and he could tell he was screaming. He fell to his knees and grabbed at the ground trying to find purchase but the burning continued followed by the pain of muscle and nerves tearing.

He felt two arms trying to pull him back into the mansion and panicked words were being spoken but it didn’t help. He thrashed and kicked out pushing away Ray as his mind began to be taken over with the pain. He felt himself lose, he could feel anger and hate but also pain searing through him as he tore at his cloths. His head hurt and he let out a feral growl as the only sound was the pounding of his blood. Mick had no idea what was happening, had he finally lost it. Had he been trying to suppress everything for so long it was now bursting free? Was Ray ok, would he hurt Ray, the one person he didn’t want to hurt but also the one person he wanted more than anything? The pain began to stop but was replaced with a feral darkness and Mick lost himself to the feelings and the terrible conclusion that he was now trapped inside and the beast was out!


	6. Chapter 5

Genius and the Beast  
Chapter 5

Ray had no idea what was going on what to do, one minute he was trying to convince Mick to let him go get the tablet back so they could message the wave rider and the next moment Mick was screaming in pain tearing at his own flesh. It had happened so suddenly and Ray had instantly forgotten everything and focused on getting to Mick’s side to see how he could help him. Mick didn’t even recognise Ray’s presence and instead had collapsed to the ground in obvious pain. As Ray got closer he could feel the heat coming off Mick’s body and was sure he could hear the sounds of bones cracking and ligaments tearing just below the skin. What the hell was happening, he was starting to panic, his own shock from his encounter with Thawne replaced with concern for Mick.

He tried asking but it was clear whatever was happening to Mick meant he couldn’t hear Ray’s words. Ray pleaded with him, begging him to talk to give some sign of what might me happening before Mick lashed out knocking Ray back and the continuing to thrash and scream. The moment Mick started to tear at his cloths that had started to look tight on his body Ray was up again, was it Ray’s imagination but had he got bigger and Ray definitely noticed that Micks hands had become clawed. Ray couldn’t let Mick hurt himself as he surged forward and got his arms under Micks shoulders to try and support him and move him inside. Ray had no proof that stepping outside the building had triggered Micks current state but he had nothing else to work with then hoping he’d be calmer back inside the mansion.

Mick’s body was hot and heavy as he pulled him into the entrance room, Ray could barely hold him as he thrashed and kicked out. He was exhausted from just the movement inside and yet it had done nothing to ease Micks situation. Ray’s eyes went wile as Mick let out a feral cry head titled back and two horns twisted their way from his head. There was a moment of silence, everything still and quiet. Mick was on his knees arms stretched to either side of him and head thrown back staring at the ceiling. In another time or place the vision before him would have been beautiful, like out of a fairy tale of monsters and magic but not now Ray felt fear, fear for his friend and the pain he was in. Mick’s shirt and coat had been ripped apart and the remains hung loosely around him, a torn remnant. Mick’s hands were most definitely clawed and so were his feet as they had torn through Micks boots showing off talons that looked sharp and angry. His head adorned by a pair of large black twisting horns both magnificent but deadly and his ears had become elongated. Ray came closer and as he did he saw that all of Micks scaring, all his burns had somehow changed pattern. His body was covered in the pattern of flames, they twisted and curled across his back and down his arms, flame motifs were etched over his head framing his face. The pattern was beautiful, all the scars from Micks arms and body fitting within the pattern giving the pattern the red of flames to complete the look.

Ray took a breath and sat in front of Mick, he didn’t want to scare the man or cause him pain by touching him without consent or knowledge of how much pain he was in. 

“Mick, it’s me Ray, can you speak” Ray whispered voice heavy with concern and a little wonder. “Mick can I touch you, are you still burning up, Mick anything please” Ray started to plead a little not knowing what to do or how to even get answers.

“Please Mick talk to me, we need to work out what happened, please let me help you” still nothing as Ray started to feel more worried. Mick was breathing evenly now so that was a good sign but Ray had no idea what else to expect or if Mick was even able to communicate with him.

“Come on buddy, it’s Haircut. I’m sure your dying to call me an idiot and that this is probably my fault. Oh Mick if I’ve messed up again, if I’m responsible I am so sorry. I promise I’ll do everything to get you back to normal” Ray stared to sound a little desperate and guilty, with his track record this was somehow his fault. He racked his brain, had he touched something he shouldn’t, had he not been careful in the vault and activated some device. Or was this Thawne’s doing, was the evil speedster to blame.

“Mick I’m sorry if Thawne is responsible than I really am sorry, if he wasn’t interested in me you wouldn’t be in this mess. I should have gone with him, then you’d be safe, the dampener would be gone so Sara and the guys would find you and you wouldn’t be in this state. I should have let Thawne take me” Ray said feeling ashamed that is actions caused Micks current predicament.

The minute the word left his mouth suddenly Micks head snapped forward and Ray was staring into wild animalistic eyes. Micks eyes danced with a flame red and looked very much like the eyes of a lion, the accompanying snarl did nothing to diffuse the wild beast feel Mick was giving off nor did the fangs said snarl revealed. Before ray could say anything more he found himself on the floor being pinned down by Mick who was considerable stronger than he had been before and was looking very angry. Ray’s heart beat in his chest as he couldn’t see recognition in those eyes, they were too animal, too filled with base desires. Ray couldn’t tell if Mick was about to eat him or well have his way with him. Even in Rays fantasy’s Mick turning into a rage beast had never come up.

“Mick! It’s me Ray, please just please recognise me” Ray pleaded and finally a flicker came into the other man’s eyes loosening his grip so that Ray could shuffle back and get to his feet. Ray stood trying to make himself look small and unthreatening as Mick began to pace around him, a predator circling his prey. Ray could see the struggle but currently Mick was more beast than man.

“Mick I need to help you, let me go and find the tablet, if I can scan you maybe we can work out how this happened” Ray said as he started to walk towards the door. In one bound Mick was by the door and he let out an angry roar before swiping at Ray and causing the man to thrown against a wall. Ray was winded but otherwise ok as he composed himself.  
“Come on Mick you have to let me help you, were partners right, we have each other’s backs, please” Again Ray tried to get through as he took a step forward and Mick just growled at him drawing himself into a lunge position. Ray was trying not to show fear, he hated the idea that Mick might think he was scared of him but without knowing if Mick was in control Ray was beginning to feel scared. No Ray had to focus he had to have faith that the bond they were developing was still in there and that he would be fine, Mick wouldn’t hurt him. He stepped again and Mick pounced but Ray remained still, arms out ready, submitting, closing his eyes and trusting Mick.

The hit or punch or teeth didn’t come and Ray felt Micks warm breath on his face as he opened his eyes and meet Micks fiery ones. Ray smiled mustering all the positivity and sunshine making sure Mick new Ray was there for him. Mick looked confused, indecision crossed his features as he started to reach a clawed hand out to Ray’s face. Ray stayed still wanting to make sure the moment wasn’t broken and watching the different emotions flicker over Mick’s face. There was confusion and anger there, and then sorrow but then there was approval and want, Ray say desire and hunger too. 

“Ray” Came a deep gravelled voice.

Just as Micks hand came to rest on Rays cheek gently drawling a thumb over his chin Ray flashbacked to the woods. Ray saw the unwanted touch, the look of lust and possession in Thawne’s eyes, the feeling that he was going to be someone’s plaything and that his own wants, needs and consent had nothing to do with it. Ray couldn’t help it he flinched and immediately Micks face darkened and the hand flew to Ray’s arm grabbing him tightly. Mick pulled Ray after him and with his new strength Ray had no way to escape the grip or the momentum of his steps as he was pulled along.

“Mick stop, Mick talk to me!” Ray shouted in desperation before realising where they were.

Mick flung Ray through the door or the vault and he landed sprawled on the floor wide eyed and confused. He scrambled to get up but Mick slammed the door shut and locked it. Ray banged on the door, pounded with all his might shouting after Mick. Ray had no idea if Mick could hear him through the heavy door and what felt like hours passed, with fist red from beating on the door Ray finally collapsed exhausted to the floor. Ray sat there and finally the day caught up with him as he put his face in his hands and started to sob. He’d failed Mick, he’d been harassed by Thawne and then flinched when Mick had tried to reach out to him. Ray sat in the darkness of the vault and let the tears flow freely.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mick could only see snippets most of the time he was just angry and wanting to break things. He’d lost himself completely at one point and then he had heard Ray’s voice but he still couldn’t find his voice just the beast’s growl. He’d been on fire and he was going to burn the world and then Ray had blamed himself! If there was one thing he hated more than anything was Ray Palmers guilt, his self-hatred and self-deprecation that he hide behind humour. Ray who was always trying to prove he was a good man when he didn’t need to, Ray who somehow thought he was less of a hero without power but didn’t realise to Mick he was the most heroic of them all, Ray who was so used to people telling him he failed, would believe he failed when things weren’t even his fault!

No Mick came back to himself as Ray needed to know that this wasn’t his fault and then the beast had taken back the reigns. Thawne, Ray was never going to be taken away from him by Thawne, how Ray’s insecurity dare lead him to think going with that monster was any kind of option. Anger had won out again, Ray was his he wouldn’t ever let Ray go. His mind was full of base needs and thoughts he just couldn’t clear it. The beast was telling him to be angry at Ray for wanting to go with Thawne, then the beast wanted him to kill Thawne rip him apart, then he had to protect Ray and that he also wanted Ray. He should just claim the man then and there, make him mine. Yes Ray was his he’d make sure the other man knew that, he’d never leave Mick then, Mick could have what he desired.

But Ray had just let him, he was there with open arms, could he really just have what he wanted. Mick had found his voice and he had nearly ruined everything. He was about to treat Ray the same way Thawne had, he would not become a monster. Rays flinch showed he was still unsettled by his encounter earlier and that Mick was a danger to him. Mick had to make sure Ray was protected and at the moment he was the danger. He had done this for Ray’s safety and it had taken everything to not reopen the vault. Mick could hear Ray’s pleading and banging but he had to walk away, until he could control himself better Ray was safe where he was. Mick made it back upstairs and found himself standing in the bedroom he and Ray had found, now dark and still. The fire had long gone out and the bedding was strewn across the floor. The memory now sad, it was so long ago it felt that Mick had allowed himself to dream, to be tempted into allowing their feelings to be fulfilled. 

No Mick was what he had always suspected he would be and as he pushed the memory of him and Ray relaxed and happy down he threw his head back and roared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I need to do some fanart for this story. Hopefully get some down and put it up on my tumblr (I'd put it here too but not tech savy enough to work out how to put images onto AO3).


	7. Chapter 6

Genius and the Beast  
Chapter 6

Eobard Thawne could be a patient man he had spent years crafting plans to foil Barry and Team Flash before after all. Though he had a bit of a weakness in the fact when he truly wanted something he didn’t like being denied, you get what you want and if not you take it. Currently he was making sure he didn’t use his speed so the black flash wouldn’t come speeding in and ruining any chance of getting to Ray. Ah Ray Palmer, geeky and optimistic, far too bright and cheerful but at the same time no denying his intelligence and how well they had worked together. They’d had more in common than Eobard had thought, they had found an easy pattern when working together something that was very rare for Eobard. Ray had impressed him, had made Eobard feel something too. Ray was a very attractive man which helped, you wrap a genius up in that exterior and give him a personality you just had to corrupt and how could Eobard not want him.

Nope Eobard was done waiting for Ray he was taking far too long in returning to pick up the tablet. Didn’t Ray need that to contact the wave rider, he must be trying to find a way to get it back. Luckily he was also a genius and one with a lot more toys at his disposal. He had come prepared and in this instance it was a couple of robotic drones that had stun capabilities. The plan was to send them out, once they found Dr Palmer he was either be stunned and then their mechanical tendrils would just carry him back to Eobard or if Ray had his suit they’d electrocute the suit, short-circuiting it so Ray could be carried off. Eobard made sure they were tailored specially to capture the object of his desire.

Oh and the things he wanted to do to Ray, first he needed to break his will a little bit, bring out his darkness and then he’d have someone who could work with him as an equal. Plus that body, oh how he was going to devour him make Ray scream his name in pleasure. His mind was starting to wonder and he had to remember, plan first then play. He pressed a button on the console of the time bubble and half a dozen small drones were released uncurling into their tendrilled form. He would lower the dampening field so it wouldn’t interrupt their circuits and sent them off with a merry wave. He turned to the tablet maybe there was a way to link the feed to the drones so he could see what they saw, it might take a while but it was a project to keep him busy. Now all he had to do was sit back and wait for his prize to be delivered to him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ray woke from a restless and uncomfortable sleep, his head was thumping and he was exhausted. Crying yourself into sleep did not make for a relaxing rest but he suddenly realised that feeling sorry for yourself wasn’t going to help anyone. He had Micks voice in his head telling him, “Your Ray Palmer, you can science your way out of anything!” Mick was right Ray couldn’t just lie there feeling defeated he had to get out of this room and help Mick, Mick who wasn’t himself and needed him. This was just like that zombie esque virus Mick got, he hadn’t been himself then and he had also took Ray gently by the arm and called his first name asking him to fix him, Mick had put his trust and faith in Ray and he wasn’t going to betray that now.

Think Ray think he said to himself as he started to look around the room, all he needed was something he could use to the pick the lock of the door from the inside. His eyes were drawn to the strange statues and clocks on the shelf and finally the light bulb went off. He began to pull them apart and see what he had to work with. It didn’t take long and even Ray felt proud of himself, after all how many people could make a small explosive device out of clock parts and unknown artefacts. He hoped it didn’t make too much noise as he hooked it up went to crouch further down the vault and couldn’t to 10. There was a small sizzle and pop noise and just as Ray was about to go look at his failed escape a louder bang.

The lock on the door was blown off and it swung open, this was Ray’s chance he would go get the tablet, inform the rest of the team of his predicament and save Mick. He walked carefully through the darkness of the house and once he’d come to the next floor he could hear the sound of furniture being thrown against walls. The almighty crash of things breaking was as loud as his explosion so it made sense he’d not alerted beast Mick. Ray felt his heart be torn, he wanted so bad to go to Mick, try and comfort and calm, hep him through the anger and confusion but he needed to go get the tablet. As he walked through the entrance hall he spotted an abandoned pack which must have been Micks as a glint caught his eye.

Of course Mick had tried to take a few choice items, he wouldn’t be Mick it he hadn’t have stolen anything. Ray smiled he couldn’t help himself and the desperate and anguished howl from above reminded him of what he was trying to accomplish. He quickly tipped the loot out of the bag as he’d need it to put the tablet in and then was greeted by sudden silence. The loot had made quite the noise crashing to the floor but Ray had assumed the noise from upstairs would have masked it. But it being Ray’s luck he’d managed to empty the bag out while there had been a pause and the sound of angry steps could be heard. Ray was scared, he couldn’t let Mick find him now, and he had to get out of there. Ray made a sprint for the door as he heard a growl come from the mansion.

Ray ran, he stumbled through the darkness and tripped on roots and uneven floor, his heart was pounding in his chest but at the same time it ached that he’d just left Mick like that. In the dark it was much harder to find his baring’s and in his panic he slipped rolling down bank and landing hard on the floor. He blinked for a moment waiting for the stars to stop as he sat up, he was muddy and sore, his clothes ripped and he could feel forest debris stuck in his hair. Mick, before the transformation, would have taken one look at him and laughed, the thought again causing that familiar ache to some back. He got to his feet but then he heard something, something very out of place for the dead of night in a forest, the wire and buzz of something mechanical.

Ray looked up to see the arrival of what looked like tentacled drones, the moonlight glinted off the hard metal exterior. This was definitely not current tech as Ray’s heart sank looking at future tech. “Great robot drones” he muttered too himself realising that this must be Thawne’s doing. He watched as they held out their mechanical tendrils towards him and got ready to fulfil whatever purpose, probably capture him, which Thawne had tasked them with. Ray scanned the area and picked up a branch, no way was he going to let some doom bots capture him now, he’d got out of worse situations, now suddenly wishing that he’d brought his atom suit.

The drones took position and Ray swung trying to knock the bots out but they unexpectedly were well programed with counter moves. He was not defeated yet as he tried again and again to hit but soon realised they surrounded him, panic began to rise and just as he thought that he’d been very unwise to run off into the night there was a growl from above. Ray looked up to see where he’d fallen from and the form of Mick staring down at the situation. Mick’s bestial eyes glowed yellow in the darkness and they were filled with anger and predatory hate. With one leap he jumped from position and landed on a drone crushing it beneath feet and claws. He lashed out and grabbed another tendril tossing it around and trying to knock others out.

The drones quickly recalculated the situation and changed their target to Mick and quickly went to work on trying to subdue his movements. Tendrils tried to wrap and pull at Mick but they only made him angrier and that’s when the zap of electricity could be heard and Micks howls of pain. Ray couldn’t just watch as he again took a swing at the distracted drones managing to hit one. It fell to the ground but started to recover quickly as Ray repeatedly bashed it with the branch until it finally stopped moving. He was panting hard and sweating from the exertion when he looked up to see Mick finish off the last of the drones.

Ray looked at Mick, he was tired as he stepped towards him and then he fell unconscious to the floor. The fight with the drones must have taken its toll as Ray looked at his friend. Ray took a step towards him, Mick was breathing hard, and there were fresh singe marks from where the drone must have electrocuted him and scratches from the fight. But he was breathing evenly and there were no deep wounds. This was Rays chance, Mick would be ok he’d recover fast and Ray could go get the tablet and be back by the time Mick woke up. Ray turned to leave and didn’t even make two steps before he heard the pained breath from Mick and he just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t leave the man.

He grabbed his pack off his back and shoved as much of the drone pieces and parts into it, maybe he could build a communication device or at least a weapon to go face Thawne with. But now the priority was getting Mick back to the mansion and dressing his wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did some fanart to go with the fic or was inspired by the fic over on my tumblr if anyone is interested.
> 
> http://letzoespoilyou.tumblr.com/post/163494904740/fanart-based-and-inspired-by-the-atomwave-beauty
> 
> Thanks again for all the lovely comments and support in writing this fic, you are amazing people!


	8. Chapter 7

Genius and the Beast  
Chapter 7

Mick being angry wasn’t new being embarrassed was or at least feeling like he was being told off and he didn’t really know how to deal. He wanted to snap at Ray both in a verbal sense and literally but the man was currently dressing his wounds with a tender expression that made Mick for the first time still and focused, instead of the raging desire controlled beast. He remembered consuming rage and self-hate as he went about smashing up the bedroom, determined to ruin any memory of it and that near romantic moment he’d shared with Ray there. He’d taken a pause to flip the bed when he heard the sound of something metallic crashing onto the floor downstairs and immediately realised that of course Ray would have found a way to escape he’s a frigging genius!

He’d gone on the pursuit ignoring the spilled items on the floor and determined to drag Ray back and keep him safe under lock and key. As he ran through the forest his mind became more feral until he was something primal and the thought that he needed to make sure Ray wouldn’t run from him, had to make Ray his, had to claim and keep. Then he was standing on top of an earth bank looking down as weird metal drones circled what was his. These drones wanted to take his Ray, they would hurt him and take him and Mick would lose him. With a howl he’d jumped into action determined to destroy and maim anything that dared take or even touch Ray.

It hadn’t been that the drones were that strong but they were equipped with both stun and electric shock capabilities that drained his strength and sent pain shooting through his body. When one went done another appeared and their tendrils kept coming, they’d wrap around his limps pulling and tearing and it just made Mick angrier. By the time the fight was won he was exhausted, his energy drained and his anger turning to worry. Was Ray ok, was he hurt was he even still there. These thoughts somehow cleared his mind, his instinct to possess replaced with the one to protect and that when he say Ray standing there breathing hard the beaten form of a drone at his feet. Micks heart skipped a little at the sight, Ray had fought back, had helped him, even like this Ray had his back and Mick was going to thank him. That was until he passed out.

When he came too he was lying on a couch in one of the rooms of the mansion, a fire was lit making him feel warm and he was wearing a shirt and aware that his torso underneath was bandaged. Ray was currently applying a bandage to one of his arms, his expression soft and concentrating deeply allowing Mick to admire his handsome face. As Ray worked he touched a cut in Micks arm causing him to practically bark at him and pull his arm away.

“Mick, don’t be a child. I have to see if it needs stitches!” Ray said firmly taking Micks arm back. Mick let him, reluctantly, he didn’t want to appear weak but at the same time was enjoying such focused attention.

“Nope it’s not deep, I’ll clean it and put more bandages on it” Ray explained and as he worked Mick growled at him at the sting.

“Don’t you dare, you only have yourself to blame. How could you be so wreckless, you just jumped into that situation, no plan, no weapons, nothing. You could have been killed Mick!” Ray’s voice getting angrier and the bandaged getting wrapped tighter and more aggressively.

“Me, I’m not the one that ran off in the night, Haircut!” Mick snapped back.

“Oh now you talk to me, maybe if you’d done that before I wouldn’t have had to run off. I only did that to find a way to help you, you have any idea how worried I’ve been” Ray snapped back and looked at Mick, concern in his eyes and worry marring that beautiful face.

“No, Well. Look Haircut I’m not exactly myself ok, I just didn’t want. Oh forget it, you’re an idiot and once again I had to go save your ass!” Mick said and looked straight at the fire unable to hold Rays gaze.

“Let me see you’ve been angry, impulsive, non-communicative and keeping things to yourself, not to mention helping yourself to a few choice items, apart from the horns your still exactly the same man” Ray said as he went back to the arm bandage, finishing it off. Mick’s heart beat faster then and he had to try and control the impulse to just reach out and pull Ray into him. If there was ever a moment he wanted to kiss the hell out of the dorky scientist this was it.

He felt Ray get closer to him and then say determinedly, “Look at me!” Mick had no idea where this was heading, he couldn’t deal with these feelings and impulses and wasn’t good with words at the best of times as he turned his face to Rays. Ray was a mere inch from him and Mick just looked at those caring eyes and lips that were right there. Then he hissed as Ray put something damp on his forehead and started dabbing at a cut there. This time Ray didn’t say anything the look that he levelled on Mick said it all. Mick let Ray disinfect the cut and was certainly not pouting. But that look, that sit there, shut up and obey me look had sent a shiver down Micks spine, Ray had never looked so fierce and it was hot. The beast was saying pounce, in fact Mick was pretty sure it was just him that was saying pounce as he closed his eyes and let Ray work.

“There you’re patched up, I’ve brought some of the food from our packs so eat up while I see if I can use the drone parts to make something to contact the wave rider. I’m going to let them know until we work out what’s “infected” you were stuck here”. Ray said before going off to busy himself. As he stepped away on instinct and not wanting to lose their closeness Mick grabs Rays arm holding it as Ray looks at him quizzically.

“Haircut, thank you and sorry” Mick says his voice getting quiet at the end.

“Nothing to apologise for, you had me worried so I snapped a bit there, but I’ll find a way to cure you, that’s what partners are for after all!” Ray answered, that perfect smile bright on his face as he turned to get to work.

Mick let him go so he could eat his rations and try and collect his thoughts. “Partners” he thought, maybe Mick had been reading Ray all wrong, Mick wasn’t used to having friends apart from Len and he was a very different man to Ray. Maybe Ray acted like any other friend would and Mick had been projecting his own feelings onto him. Was this whole thing one sided, just Mick crushing on the one man that had showed him tenderness, did Ray just really need a friend. Mick felt guilty enough that he had hurt Ray, tried to claim the man without consent but that he was also imposing his own feelings on Ray made the guilt worse. Mick shock his head and took a breath he was feeling much clearer.

Once feed he got up, he needed some space, some time away from Ray to think as he got up to walk away.

“You should rest Mick” came Ray’s concerned voice behind him.

“I’m fine Haircut, just gonna see if there is a bedroom I can go lie down in” Mick gave as an excuse.

“Oh yes good idea, I’ll be here if you need me” Ray replied.

Did Mick need him, did Ray realise how his words affected him? How was Mick supposed to feel when all Ray did was show him concern, how was he supposed to not fall for that. Mick was left with two options, let this crazy idea of something more happening between them go or take the risk and see if there was something more between them. Mick was terrified of hurting Ray, he’d nearly done just that and as he walked he fiddled with the locket round his neck. Once he’d put it on he’d changed and holding back had become harder. He opened the locket to see the face staring back and it wasn’t pretty, he was fanged and horned, large dark twisted horns that made Mick feel every bit the demon he was inside. His eyes were bestial and dangerous looking and therefore no longer hid what Mick feared people saw in him, there was no way Ray would feel anything for him, not now, not now that his true self was so recognizably on display.

So why did it hurt so much, why did Mick feel like he had lost something, the very idea that Ray would no longer find him attractive or the idea that he’d finally scared Ray away, as Ray could see the man he really was, the beast he was. And yet Ray said he was the same man even with the horns! Micks head began to hurt, all this feeling crap wasn’t helping and he wasn’t sure if there was any booze left to go drown in, plus he was pretty sure Ray would give him an earful if he went to get drunk while still healing from his wounds. A part of him would love that, Ray angry and telling him off, standing his ground and looking at Mick like that had definitely been a turn on. 

Mick wandered the halls for a while longer very aware that he hadn’t slept at all that night, glancing into dark rooms until he happened upon what looked like a work space with a work bench. The room wasn’t that large but it was littered with bits of equipment and parts but most of all tools. Mick saw all kinds of implements, pretty much anything Ray might need to help build a device. The room had another door and Mick passed though it to reveal a huge library. Books lined the walls and if there was ever going to be an answer to his predicament it would be here. For the first time he felt a sense of elation, there was hope and the best part would be that seeing this room and the work space would make Ray happy. He turned on his heel found yet another exit from the library and re traced his steps back to Ray.

As he entered the living room that Ray had bandaged him up in he was about to proudly announce his findings when he noticed Ray was very still. Mick felt that panic begin to settle in as he went over to where Ray was now lying on the floor and then let out a relieved breath to see the man had just fallen asleep where he was working. It made sense, he’d been looked in a vault escaped in the middle of the night, fought of drone bots, had to carry Micks sorry arse back to the mansion and patch him up and then had immediately gone to working on a way to get them out of this mess. Ray would be exhausted and it was in the very early hours of the morning. Mick gentle lifted Ray and placed him on the couch making sure not to wake him. Ray felt good in his arms like he belonged there and Mick’s chest tightened a bit. Ray was out cold as Mick went to grab a blanket retuning quickly and draping it over the sleeping man. Damn it, there was no denying it Ray was beautiful, all handsome features, long limbs, muscled torso and soft hair. Mick couldn’t help himself as he drew a clawed hand through said hair careful not to harm Ray. 

Mick sat by the sofa deciding it was time for him to sleep too, in the morning he would show Ray the library and workspace. For now sleep. As he drifted off his last thought was how screwed he was, he had it bad and there was no getting around that. Even if Ray didn’t return those feelings yet this may be his only chance. Maybe just maybe he could try and win over Ray, maybe just maybe there was a way that Ray would love him back.


	9. Chapter 8

Genius and the Beast  
Chapter 8

Ray woke to find himself comfortable on a sofa, the same sofa he’d put Mick on to tend his wounds. Mick himself was sitting on the floor snoring gently with his head titles forward. This was when Ray’s heart skipped a beat, Mick must have put him there, made him comfortable and then stayed by his side, Mick had even got him a blanket. Ray had finally got a chance to take a look at Mick’s transformation when he saw to his wounds and what shocked him the most was the strange beauty of it. The scaring was now in flame motifs across Micks body and while this wasn’t the first time Ray had been up close to see Micks body, (Ray remembers the Gulag with both distress and fondness) now he was able to run his fingers across them. Mick was a strange mix of lion and Tim Curry’s demon in Legend and yet it didn’t scare Ray. 

No instead being close to Mick and helping him had made his heart beat faster and he’d been very much attracted and turned on by Micks form. Mick’s anger was always something there, something he hid and denied beneath the surface but Ray had already been learning how to read him and how to look past that. Ray knew Mick was no fool, had good reasons to be angry and if he hated Ray then he certainly would never have entertained the idea of partners, let alone give him the cold gun. Mick was different with Ray he saw it and no change in physical appearance was gonna make him think of Mick as a monster.

He had however, to hide his fear and his wayward thoughts got angry at Mick, he’d snapped and probably applied that bandage more aggressively than he should have but concern had got the better of him and Mick being hurt had hurt him too. The fact that Mick had complied so well, had just accepted his care, after a very point looked, made Ray feel comfortable and bold. He’d gone to clean a cut in Mick’s forehead and suddenly he was looking at piercing eyes, he was so close he could see Micks lips and the tips of fangs pointing through. All he would have to do is lean a little more and he could press his lips to Micks. Mick had spent most of the night looking at him like dinner, Ray was naïve but even he could see the lust. But he couldn’t, this transformation may be more than physical he didn’t want to impose his own feelings if Mick was just being forced to act on animal instinct rather than his own. 

Ray let out a sigh, he needed to get a message to the wave rider, find a way to change Mick back and make sure they stayed out of Thawne’s clutches. Not much really, just your average how did it all go so wrong mission. Ray went to get up hoping to let Mick sleep while he went back to the tasks at hand but the minute his feet touched the ground Mick’s eyes snapped opening. There was a low growl and then Mick’s full attention was on him, eyes staring into his as Mick stood up. Ray was pinned under the intense gaze, trying not to show that he was finding this display of dominance rather arousing and didn’t really know what to do with himself. Mick then offered a clawed hand and Ray took it to stand up.  
“Got something to show you Haircut” Came Mick’s response as he let go of Rays hand and walked off out the room leaving Ray no choice but to follow. They walked down the halls before Mick stopped at a door, pushing it open and waiting for Ray to walk through. Immediately Ray’s eyes went wide at the sight of the library as he rushed in and started checking the shelves of books.

“This is amazing Mick, if there is gonna be any information on what’s happened to you it will be here!” Ray said excitedly he was rushing past shelves and pulling out books too intently to notice the smile on Micks face.

“You haven’t seen the best bit Haircut, come over here” Mick added and Ray went to follow him again smiling and practically glowing with excitement. Mick opened another door and placed his hand on Ray’s lower back to usher him through the door. Ray near melted at the firm touch of Micks hand on him but once through the door he saw the workroom. If the library had been a find then this was something sublime. Ray saw all the tools he needed plus spare parts galore. He’d have a communication device in a few hours with the help of the items in this room. Ray forgot himself in that moment so elated he spun on his feet and hugged Mick. All Ray could think of was that they were going to be ok, he’d be able to contact the team, find a way to save Mick and not need to go anywhere near Thawne again. The last thought in particular filled him with joy as he hugged Mick tightly and then suddenly realising what he was doing let go quickly mumbling a “Sorry Mick, got over excited”.

“So’Kay Haircut knew you’d appreciate this, and it helps me get back to normal to” Mick replied and Ray saw a softenss in his face a look of genuine happiness that Ray hoped had something to do with Ray’s joy at his discovery. Ray had no time to waste, it was time to put Mick’s discoveries to good use and get them out of this situation.

“Mick could you bring the drone parts hear, I’m gonna contact the wave rider let them know the situation and then we can check out the library” Ray said excitedly already cataloguing the tools and anything he could put to use as Mick went to get what was needed. Rays mind went into inventor mood, he was full of hope and joy and doing what he did best, sciencing his way out of anything!

It really didn’t take much time for Ray to make a device to contact the wave rider and even weirder was that the signal wasn’t dampened. Ray knew that one weakness in all villains was their overconfidence as he surmised that Thawne turned off his dampener to make sure the drones were able to fulfil their task. Thawne would probably soon realise that they weren’t coming back with Ray and turn the dampener back on so this was Ray’s window. The device turned on easily and like a phone was able to establish a link to the wave rider.

“Ray is that you, what’s going on?” came the concerned voice of Sara.

“Don’t know how much time this will transmit for so just listen for now, ok Thawne is here and …” Ray started but was cut off

“Thawne, Damn it are you and Mick ok, were coming to get you now hold tight” She continued.

“No wait don’t, there’s a complication. Something where we are has infected Mick. Until I know more it isn’t safe for us to return to the wave rider, you got to trust me on this I’m doing everything I can.” Ray explained quickly.

“But we may be able to help Mick on the wave rider, with Gideon Ray!” Came Steins voice from the background.

“It’s too risky no idea how this infection works and its dangerous, like the zombie incident dangerous, can’t risk exposing you all” Ray pleaded.

“Ok you have a point Dr Palmer but what about Thawne” Stein answered the incident with the zombie type infection enough to convince him Mick would be safe with Ray.

“Yeah we’re not just gonna let you fend him off on your own, who knows what he’s planning, no offense but without your suit and Mick “infected” how are you going to stop him from killing you and taking whatever it is he’s after” Nate’s concerned voice replied.

“You don’t have to worry I’m in no danger of being killed, I know what Thawne wants and he won’t get it!” Ray said but fear and a little revulsion crept into his voice and it was clear from Sara’s next statement that she was definitely more observant than her team mates.

“Everyone, take a portion of the data that Ray sent us. Try to see if anything in there will help Ray and Mick, go now” Ray could hear her sending orders to the rest of the team before in a lower voice she said,

“He’s after you isn’t he” 

Ray gulped a little at that and could feel a shiver in his body. Before he could answer Mick sat down next to him a firm hand on his should as he grabbed the device and spoke,

“I won’t let him Sara, I got Rays back. I’ve no idea why I’ve become the thing I am now but I’ll be damned if it stops me from kicking that monsters arse if he comes anywhere near Haircut”

Ray felt himself blush as he looked at Micks determined face and decided that he was going to make sure Mick knew how much that had meant to him. He placed his free hand over the one on his shoulder squeezing it a little. Mick looked shocked for a second before regaining composure and pulling Ray a little closer completing the protective gesture.

“I know Mick” Sara replied and it couldn’t be Ray’s imagination but she sounded like there was more to that statement. Ray could almost hear the knowing smile.

“Look, we’ve got your coordinates, we will give you 3 days ok. If we haven’t heard from you then we are coming to you. I don’t care if we all get this “infection” but I’m not leaving my team mates alone to deal with Thawne but I’m trusting you Ray to do what you do best just like I know Mick is gonna be there for you!” Sara finished before Ray said his thanks and they ended the call.

For a moment they just stayed as they were, Mick put the device down and was just looking into the distance his hand firm on Rays shoulder pulling the man against him. Ray was comfortably pressed to Micks side and feeling a little bolder as he intertwined his fingers with Mick and felt the other man allow the gesture and squeeze back.

“He won’t take you Haircut! I’m not losing you to that monster” Mick said still staring straight ahead.

Ray smiled something was changing between them, something that wasn’t there before was beginning to become very apparent.

“Maybe you have changed a bit, you’re not quite the same man you were Mick, there’s a new honesty there you wouldn’t have shared before” Ray said in a small voice testing the mood. Mick let out a grunt.

“Just because I look like an animal doesn’t mean I have to behave like one” Came Micks reply as he turned to look at Ray his eyes intense but not as wild and dangerous as they’d been the night before.

Ray could feel his heart beating faster in his chest as he lifted his other hand trailing fingers across flame patterned scars and running his thumb along the point where horn met head. This made Mick shiver a bit as Ray felt it and saw that there was clearly desire starting to creep into Micks eyes. 

“Oh Raymond, tut tut seems my drones didn’t return and now I’ve found a frequency to contact you on” Came Thawne’s sudden voice from the comms device. Ray jumped back from Mick suddenly afraid and for a brief moment though Thawne was in the room until his brain went back into a logical mood. Of course Thawne would find a way to hack the signal.

“I was a little too arrogant to think you wouldn’t use that beautiful mind to turn my tech to your advantage, more proof of just how good we’d be together. But alas can’t have you using future tech so going to have to put up that dampening field again. For being so innovative I’ll let you have a little more downtime but you know where to find me. You can’t escape us we’re destiny, I’ll be waiting for now but know I’m thinking of the most wondrous things I’m going to do with you and of course to you so don’t keep me waiting too long!”

Ray was shaking, he didn’t need the kind of images that Thawne had just conjured up for him. He was retreating into himself trying to make himself small when he heard the crushing noise. He looked up to see the comms device being crushed between Micks clawed hands. Mick looks furious as he growled deeply and turned to Ray. Micks features were full of hate and then he turned and strode out of the room.

“Wait Mick, where are you going” Ray shouted after him, scrabbling to get up.

“Stay Haircut” Micks voice came out laboured, he was trying to maintain composure and not let the anger out, “I just need to calm down, I need to let the beast rage ok but somewhere safe”.

Ray watched as Mick retreated his heart beating fast and filled with fear that Mick might do something stupid like go after Thawne. But once he heard the howl from deep in the mansion and the familiar sound of things smashing he calmed. There was something to be said to finding the sounds of broken furniture reassuring but Ray rather have Mick release his anger here than go do something rash. If Mick was trying to control himself and not do anything impulsive that could jeopardize their situation the least Ray could do was throw himself into research. He had 3 days to try and cure Mick so it was time to go through the library. Thawne was waiting for him and while the thought left him feeling cold and uncomfortable it did mean he wasn’t in immediate danger. No Ray had to concentrate on what mattered most and that was helping Mick. Once Mick was cured then they could work out their escape plan and then that thing that had changed between them could be addressed. There was definitely something there that wasn’t there before!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking a little long to get chapters out I injued my back and was immobile for a few days. I'm upright by between the painkilers and diazepam bit wozzy for writing so its coming in little bits at the mo!


	10. Chapter 9

Genius and the Beast  
Chapter 9

Mick was feeling a little more in control, smashing up another room had helped and he had needed to release the anger. He’d wanted to go after Thawne, tare him limb from limb and tell him there was no way in hell Ray would chose to go with him when Ray clearly had feeling for Mick. Feelings that Mick reciprocated and as thus knew that going after Thawne wasn’t the best idea and that staying close to Ray was. Ray needed his support and not to go off out of anger and put himself and potentially Ray in danger. No Mick was certain that his feelings were being met, why else would Ray hold his hand like that, why else would the world have stopped for that brief moment with only the two of them in that moment until Thawne had ruined it.

Mick was even sure that Sara’s tone with them had been knowing and if anyone would have worked it out before they did it would be her. Sara probably put two and two together for Mick when he refused to leave Ray behind in Camelot. Yep something had shifted, something that wasn’t there before was definitely coming across loud and clear. The only problem was Mick looked like this, Mick was a horned beast and for the first time he felt truly ugly. Ray being the stupidly perfect human he was probably could see past his appearance but Mick wasn’t that well rounded, he saw a beast and while he stayed this way didn’t feel right testing this new feeling he and Ray were sharing.

So Mick needed Ray to fix him and that meant staying calm and helping. He’d tried to go through books while Ray had made the comms device but they were all boring and went nowhere, all science jargon or factual accounts, full of dates and figures. He’d found some great historical fiction full of battles and war strategies that he almost got lost in before realising they weren’t going to be of any use. Instead he’d made some piles of books, one of science mumbo jumbo, fact books about engineers, archaeology books and weird diaries of discoveries. At least there’d be something organised for Ray to look over.

Once he came back to the library he felt pretty pleased with himself to see Ray settled amongst the books he’d sorted reading with a very determined look on his face. Even in deep concentration Ray had frigging handsome, intelligence sparkled in those eyes and the look of focus was something Mick couldn’t wait to have trained on him. He walked into the room trying not to disturb Ray but realising that his footsteps were heavier now and the man looked up at him and smiled.

“Mick thanks for sorting these books, makes it so much easier to research. Not found any clues yet but I will I promise!” Ray said with hope and excitement before going straight back to the world of research. Mick knew then he’d lost Rays attention and that he should also make himself useful.

Mick wasn’t much for research but he did know what Ray was like and the fact that the man would lose himself to it and forgo food and sleep. With Micks life on the line Ray would be extra focused and even less likely to take care of himself so it was up to Mick. Well if Mick was going to look and act like a predator then he was going to put those skills to use and hunt something for food that wasn’t wave rider rations. The grounds around this mansion just had to be full of game and Mick was going to make sure Ray was well fed.  
So that’s what he did, he stalked the grounds and it made him feel pretty wild and free. There were rabbits, pheasant and deer and Mick was a lion, they didn’t stand a chance against him. He was soon making his way to the kitchen with a deer, a couple of rabbits and a pheasant and feeling very smug. The grounds had also had one overgrown and unruly vegetable patch which Mick mostly ignored bar the potatoes. He was in his element, he got to work with his hands and indulge the beast, his claws coming very much in handy when it came to skinning and gutting. He was nowhere near the cook Ray was but it didn’t take a genius to know how to roast meat and potatoes. There was something very satisfying about making a meal from scratch especially for the person you had feelings for and Mick remembered the times Ray turned up at his door with a burger or found him in the mess with a selection of cupcakes and donuts.

Mick had lost track of time by the time everything was done, it was simple and rustic but damn he’d tried and it was probably early evening and Ray wouldn’t have eaten or taken a break. He was about to go get him when he clocked his reflection on one of the cooking pots. He was covered in dirt from digging up potatoes but that wasn’t the worst part, nope that would be the animal blood. If Mick was trying to make a good impression then looking like he’d come fresh from a kill and smelling like dead animals probably wasn’t the way. He grumbled to himself but knew he had no choice but to find a way to wash himself and appear a little less threatening.

He stalked off to find a bathroom stopping at the door to the library to peer in and see that Ray hadn’t moved from his spot. Without entering the room he bellowed in,

“Haircut, you can’t work on an empty stomach” to which Ray just sat up and blinked before replying, “Its ok Mick I have rations!”

Mick let out a low growl and knew sometimes you had to be cruel to be kind,

“Look Ray you need something proper to eat so just join me in the dining room ok, plus you’ve been sat like that all day when was the last time you had a wash, don’t want to have dinner with someone who stinks ok”.

Mick didn’t really mean it though maybe Ray would appreciate a wash too but this meant it gave him time to clean up and set up. Mick half laughed at himself he was being rather domestic but really when was he ever going to have the chance to wine and dine Ray without the rest of the team around to judge. If it seemed out of character Mick could just blame it on the transformation, turning into an animal somehow made him connect with his inner house husband. God Len would be laughing so hard right now but ultimately Mick was pretty sure Len knew about Mick’s crush on Ray and where it would head, Len would tease him but would support him. Mick could practically here Len telling him to “go get him tiger” and Mick planned on taking that advice!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ray had totally lost track of time, he was getting more and more stressed as none of the books were being of any help. None mentioned a case of someone turning into a beast, none mentioned any infections in the area, history on the mansion or just anything. Ray was getting nowhere and it was starting to bring him down, he needed to help Mick and the sun was setting so it meant another day gone where he’d been useless and Mick was still going to be trapped like he was. Rays eyes hurt from reading all day and his head hurt from just staring at page after page, the information wasn’t even really sinking in. He’d found some really interesting books that he’d put aside for personal reading. In fact he’d spotted a small pile of historical fiction and realised these must have been books that Mick had enjoyed so whenever he came across something in a similar vein he’d added it to Micks collection.

But now he ached from sitting hunched all day and was feeling miserable for not getting anywhere. He was woken from his thoughts by Mick bellowing at him about needed to eat and honestly he felt he didn’t deserve the break. His stomach grumbled as he realised how hungry he was but he’d rather just eat some rations and move on. But then Mick had the gall to tell him he stunk! And after a sniff he thought maybe Mick had a point since well, he hadn’t washed since they’d arrived. Maybe a wash would clear his mind, he couldn’t deny that a clean body would lead for a clean mind and some proper food would help too.

So he went off to find a bathroom and clean up. He was surprised that the place had hot water but that was a mystery that could be left unsolved for now as he let the hot spray hit him. It felt good to be out of days old clothes, to have the hot water run down his body. He wandered if Mick too was having a shower, if he was washing away the dirt and stress of the last few days. Would the water be running down Micks muscular chest, would droplets be dripping from those horns, would they drip and land on his back slowly making the way down his spin over the curve of his rear. Ray shock his head, he was not going to start fantasizing about Mick in the shower, nope this was not the time and he started to scrub himself clean.

Ray soon left the shower and dried up putting on some fresh clothes from the pack and heading to find Mick. In the end he just followed his nose as he was convinced he could smell roast from the dining room. He entered to see a selection of roasts and potatoes on the dining room table and Mick pacing. Mick looked clean and fresh having thrown on a shirt that clearly wasn’t his. The shirt was fancy and had clearly been taken from one of the wardrobes in the house, Ray started to blush at the thought of Mick having washed and then he smiled knowing he looked dopey as hell.

“Shut up Haircut just sit and eat ok” Mick half growled as he sat down and started putting food on a plate. Ray came to sit by him and Mick practically pushed a pilled plate of food at him barking out “Eat!” Ray took the plate again smiling at Mick and did as he was told. God it felt good to eat hot food and it tasted so good he wanted to savour every bite. He looked up at Mick who was practically shovelling the food down in a combination of hunger and nervousness.

“Thanks Mick, I didn’t know how much I needed this, you didn’t have to go to this much effort but well thank you” Ray said a little awkwardly and Mick finally slowed his eating and took his time to enjoy the meal. They took their time, both stealing little glances when the other wasn’t looking and both grateful to eat something so warm and comforting.   
“Thought you’d being able to concentrate more on a full stomach” Mick said and Ray saw the blush forming as he said it.

“Mick, thanks for being here for me, I’m glad it us here now” Ray said, he was trying to get up the courage to tell Mick what he was feeling.

“So’kay Haircut, I get it” Mick replied and the stood to clear away the meal and Ray went to help him. The evening had settled into a quiet kind of domestic routine, Ray couldn’t help but think this could be their life and how easily they slipped into this pattern. Somehow they had both slipped into a silent agreement to take a walk around the mansion, whether it was just a way to walk off the meal, a way to extend the moment or that neither knew what to do next it gave them time to think. Ray took the opportunity to take Micks hand his heart beating past and feeling relieved when Mick allowed the gesture. They entered what looked like an old ballroom and began to walk down the staircase that led to the floor. 

Once at the bottom Ray turned to Mick and realised that this was the moment.

“Mick I’m not imagining this am I, there’s something here right, something between us. I know we said partners but there’s more meaning to that word for both of us” Ray said trying to sound confident and less afraid.

“Haircut, I’m no good with all this feeling stuff, I don’t know the words. I’m better with actions” Mick said not quite meeting Ray’s eyes.

“You mean like preparing a romantic dinner” Ray said, earning an amused grunt from Mick.

“Yeah well, fine yeah, whatever your reading into the word ‘partners’, your not wrong ok” Mick said but before Ray could answer Mick continued,

“But I’m not quite me at the moment am I, I don’t want to risk hurting you. Ever since I found this damn pendant I feel everything a little too fiercely and well I know I’m dangerous” Mick continued looking at Ray earnestly.

Ray could feel all his emotions strongly, who knows how long they’ve danced around this topic, this mutual attraction and need. Ray decided to look at the locket that Mick had round his neck, the one he blamed for his current state and his mind began to kick in. The locket had the same flame design on it that now covered Micks body.

“Mick exactly how long since picking this up did it take you to change, did you ever wonder why you and it have the same pattern etched into you” Ray asked and Mick looked at the locket taking it into his hand and pressing the button to open it and reveal the mirror.

“Well it caught my eye and then I just kinda took it without realising it. I’m not sure just remember looking in the mirror and thinking that now my outside matches my inside” Mick said starting to come to the same realisation Ray was. Ray knew there had to be a connection.

“Mick you’re an idiot if you ever thought yourself an animal, would I have put my trust, friendship and feelings in your hands if I thought you weren’t a man worth it” Ray said feeling sad that Mick thought of himself that way. “Thawne is a monster if anyone should be ugly on the outside to match his insides it him, besides your current form has its appeal, I’d being lying if I said I didn’t find you hot” Ray chirped on before realising what he’d just said. Mick was looking at him with renewed hunger and Ray gulped.

“Oh really, who would’ve thought that our naïve dorky Ray Palmer had a beast kink” Mick practically growled sending a wave of pleasure down Ray’s spine.

“Mick” Ray whispered out feeling very aroused but also very aware that they finally had a clue to what had caused Micks transformation.

“Yes Ray” Mick said before stepping into Rays personal space and placing booth hands of Rays hips. Ray had no choice but to put his arms around Micks neck as the two stood flush against each other. Ray took in Micks scent, he could feel how warm he was and how strong he felt. Ray could tell that Mick too was breathing him in deeply holding him tightly as they swayed to some unknown beat both of them were hearing. 

“Mick the locket is clearly the key, it’s taking me everything to break this mood but you’ve got to let me solve this, please Mick” Ray’s voice pleaded and Mick reluctantly stepped back.

“Ok Haircut, you solve this but you solve it fast because there is no way I am holding out much longer. This, us there’s no going back” Mick said with conviction as he took of the pendant and passed it to Ray. Ray could tell Mick was holding back so said nothing when Mick turned and walked away leaving Ray to run to the workroom and see what he could learn. He tried not to turn on his heal and run back to Mick when he heard the pained howl but for now he had to put his libido aside and concentrate on the very real chance that he had a clue on turning back Micks transformation.


	11. Chapter 10

Genius and the Beast  
Chapter 10

Eobard had to admit he’d lost a bit of time trying to hack into Rays tablet but it had kept him occupied. The drones had not come back and he was getting a little impatient, the tablet didn’t have anything useful on it and all he wanted was to have his hands on that handsome and intelligent man who was currently not there. How could Ray possible not choose him, the Legends were a joke they didn’t understand him or how smart he was, they couldn’t help him reach his full potential. Plus none of them saw him as an object of desire, not just his mind but his looks, Eobard could just see the jealous looks of everyone when we he would walk into a room with one Ray Palmer next to him. A handsome supervillain with all the power and wealth needed an equal on his arm and that was Ray. He was beginning to pace and get frustrated, maybe Ray had found a way to stop the drones he was after all a genius and if anyone was going to be able to it was the man Eobard choose to be his partner. 

The programme he was running on Rays tablet finally completed and he started to detect a signal. Oh Ray you clever boy! He thought, of course he’d stopped the drones and use the technology to his advantage but alas that was also a big no no, couldn’t have Ray contact the wave rider. He managed to hack into the signal and listen to the message his heart skipping a beat at the “you have three days” piece of information. Well that meant he had plenty of time to whisk Ray away without the interference of the rest of those pesky Legends. The bit he didn’t like was this “infection” business, as far as Eobard was concerned there was no data on this on the tablet and therefor some kind of freak accident.

No the bit that had got his back up was that this Mick, this simpleton that had got himself into trouble seemed to have his own designs on Ray. For a start there was no way he was going to stop him from taking Ray and secondly who was he calling a monster. As far as Eobard could tell Mick was a stupid thug, he wasn’t smart and didn’t even have powers, he had nothing to offer Ray and yet somehow Ray was risking his time and energy to help him out. Even Sara had used a knowing tone that Mick may have feeling for his Ray and Eobard was having none of that. Stupid ex-cons with all the finesse of a rock had no right to be seen with fine gems like Ray, there was no chance in hell such a thing was gonna stand in his way. As Eobard listened desperate for the programme on the tablet to clear to give him an image he began to grow even angrier. Why was Ray using such a warm and caring tone with that brute, there was no way, no way that Ray had feelings for him, that was unacceptable, this Mick must have manipulated or threatened Ray and it was up to Eobard to save him.

It was time to let Ray know he could hear their conversation as he started to reply. Eobard wanted to make sure Ray knew he was both disappointed that Ray wasn’t with him but also impressed by Rays quick thinking. Compliment and impress Eobard told himself, flirt and be seductive, let Ray know you’re after both his mind and body. There was no way he wouldn’t be able to charm the pants of Ray both literally and figuratively. Yep Ray was gonna be his very soon. Eobard smiled smugly and then finally the image began to clear, he’d reversed the feed so he could see through the tablet but what he saw didn’t fill him with reassurance. Ray wasn’t the one holding the comms device, no what he saw was a hideous beast. It was fanged and horned, horrific twisting horns from its head, a pair of dangerous predatory eyes filled with hate and anger appeared on the screen. The creature had no idea it was being looked at but it was a things of horror, ugly red scaring marred its skin patterned like flames and burnt into it. Eobard was disgusted and then the signal went dead.

Now he knew why Ray hadn’t come to him, this Mick this stupid excuse for man was not even a man, he was a monster and he had trapped Ray. It was time, Eobard had no choice he had to rescue Ray from this beast before it did permanent harm to what was Eobard’s. The beast had to die, only then could he and Ray be happy. Ray would see Eobard for the man he was, brilliant and heroic and everything Ray would want, his saviour! Eobard got himself composed and made his way to the mansion, it was time to slay a beast and get what he deserved!


	12. Chapter 11

Genius and the Beast  
Chapter 11

Ray worked furiously in the workroom, he’d brought in loads of the books to scan for a match to the locket in front of him and see if there was any information on where it came from and why it would trigger a transformation. He’d compared the locket to everything in the vault and yet it was like no other item, not a single other piece of jewellery, statue or clock piece in there. Nothing anywhere had the same flame motif, bar Mick himself who seemed to have taken himself into the very top of the mansion, so now even Ray couldn’t hear him. Ray was lining up tools and then carefully opened the locket to look inside. All that greeted him was his own face reflected in the mirror.

He wasn’t about to presume he knew what Mick thought of his reflection when he’d opened the locket, to Ray Mick was a handsome man, rugged and tough as oppose to Rays boyish looks. Even as a beast Ray didn’t see the monster, he saw Mick just with a few more features, such as horns. The appearance hadn’t bothered Ray it was that Micks emotions were proving difficult to control and it pained him that Mick was in distress. Yes Ray had been a little scared by the anger and lust but Mick never stopped being Mick, in fact spending this time together had made Ray realise that his little crush was something deeper and that Mick shared his feelings. Even if Mick couldn’t change back Ray realised he would never stop trying to help him and would always be there to help him with his emotions and needs.

The locket suddenly felt warm as Ray looked at it and snapped it shut. The flame patterns appeared to be moving, to be dancing across the surface of the locket as Ray watched in wonder. This had to mean something and just as he stared to rise from his chair two hands clasped firmly onto his shoulders pushing him back to a sitting position. He saw the hands and they were definitely not Micks, for one thing they weren’t clawed and another not a hint of labour and years of working with them marred their surface.

Ray began to feel that familiar sense of nausea and panic as the thumb of one hand began to cares his neck and the presence behind him lent forward to whisper into his ear.

“Did you miss me Raymond, I missed you and decided it was time we made our departure” Eobard’s confident voice whispered dripping with seduction and making Ray flinch.

“Oh don’t be like that I’m here to rescue you, I saw that monster that has you captive and like any good fairy tale it’s my job to save the handsome prince from the evil monster” Eobard purred on.

“I think you’re in the wrong story Thawne, the only monster around here is you” came Rays defiant reply as he scanned the workbench for anything that could be used as a weapon, hating the feel of Thawne’s weight on his shoulders and breath against his neck.

Thawne made a tutting noise and spoke again, “Oh my poor Raymond, what has that creature done to you, has captivity made you fond of it, come, come I’m here now.” Thawne purred and then place a kiss on Ray’s neck causing him to jump up in disgust and getting free of Thawne’s grasp.

His disgust was so strong he’d not picked up anything to help fend off Thawne’s advances and he felt trapped under the villain’s intense gaze. Thawne simply cocked his head in confusion and leant again the door frame looking relaxed and confident.

“Thawne. You’re not wanted here just go” Ray announced hoping he’d get the hint but knowing that was a naïve thought. “That creature hasn’t got me captive, in fact he isn’t even a creature he’s a far better man then you’ll ever be, he doesn’t just assume the world owes him and takes without permission, well ok maybe he does take things but not people” Ray said his voice angry and body shaking a bit. 

Thawne wasn’t using his speed and Ray had no idea how much he could without summoning the black flash, Ray had no suit and while in zero gravity they’d been a match Ray wasn’t sure now! Ray edged towards the other door, he needed to get Micks attention maybe the two of them together could take Thawne down. Unfortunately this plan was over before it began and a burst of speed from Thawne and he was by Ray grabbing his arm tightly and bending it back. The pain ripped through and something definitely tore and Ray’s knees hit the floor while Thawne twisted his arms uncomfortable. Ray cried out it pain but tried to stay focused.

Thawne was looking at him angrily as if Ray had betrayed him plus there was jealousy in those vindictive eyes. 

“I don’t like to break my things Raymond but you are not doing as you’re told, in fact you are not behaving at all as you should. Your mine remember, we belong together and I’m tired of your selfishness.” Thawne growled out looking more and more ready to kill.

“It’s that creature, no not a creature somehow Mick Rory got himself mutated and your trying to save your friend. Well I hate to break it to you but your friend is a monster now, a wild beast and dangerous wild animals have to be put down!” Thawne announced finally letting go of Ray and turning to walk out of the room.

“No! Ray shouted after him, “Please don’t, he’s not a beast, he’s still human” Ray pleaded as he tried to get off the floor despite his arm being out of commission. 

“Please Eobard, if you help me cure him then I’ll go with you. I promise, as long as Micks ok then I’m yours” Ray said feeling the sting in his eyes and his heart breaking.  
Thawne turned and looked at him and suddenly his eyes went wide with realisation.

“You care about that beast! You would choose a base, unintelligent thing over me! Your mine! YOUR MINE!” Thawne started to yell getting more agitated efoe a cold kind of manic fell over his face.

“Don’t worry your beautiful head over this Raymond, I came prepared. First I will slay your beast and them we can leave here together, the way it’s supposed to be!”

Ray panicked as he finally realised that Thawne had a gun on him and had no intention of letting Mick live. He pushed himself up and charged at Thawne’s back hoping to knock the man down and get a hold of the gun, give him the upper hand. But alas Thawne was too fast for him and as he spun he lashed out knocking Ray into a wall and causing his head to bang against the shelves there.

“Now look what you made me do” Thawne said madness evident in his voice as he crouched down in front of Ray. Ray was trying to stay conscious but his vision was blurry and he could feel the warm trail of blood running down the side of his face.

Thawne got close and Ray could do nothing as he felt Thawne’s tongue lap up the blood trail drawing it up his check onto the cut in his hair line.

“Be a god boy for now and when I come back I promise you I will give you what you need. You want a beast, the love of a monster I will give you that, I can be every bit the monster you seem to desire so much.” Those were Thawne’s parting words as he left Ray in his semi-conscious state on the floor. Ray felt cold, he didn’t want to think about the meaning in Thawne’s words and the fear that was gripping him. He had to save Mick but what could he do with one good arm and a head wound threatening to take away his consciousness!


	13. Chapter 12

Genius and the Beast  
Chapter 12

Mick had found his way to the attic, he wanted to give Ray as much space as possible to be a genius and not distract him. He wanted nothing more to be there with him, kissing him, caressing him and lavishing him with all the attention and desire he was carrying for the man. Having those feelings returned was more than he could ever hope for and if for some reason he wasn’t ever able to turn back it didn’t matter, Ray saw him no differently. In fact Ray still saw the good man in him despite everything and while trying to keep his wants and base emotions in check was hard, it would be worth it to have Ray by his side. He felt a pang in his heart and his scars being to feel warmer. He looked at his arms and could see the flame motifs dance. Something was different he thought as he turned to head to Ray.

As he turned to face the door out of the attic his eye narrowed at the presence that greeted him. Thawne was looking angry, the expression ‘if looks could kill’ never more applicable but at least Mick knew that he too probably carried the same fiery expression. The air was thick with menace as the two men stared each other down, nothing but hate hung between them.

“You are truly a thing of ugliness and stupidity aren’t you Beast” Thawne spat out with venom. “Whatever curse has its hold on you is also affecting my Ray, so I’m left with one option and that is kill you and free Ray”? Thawne slowly raised the gun to take aim at Mick.

Mick grunted not at all intimidated by the delusional egomaniac in front of him,

“From my point the only idiot around here is you, your own egomania blinds you from the fact that Ray isn’t yours and he never will be, Haircut makes his own choice, a lot of them dumb, case and point but there his to make” Mick said standing his ground.

“Your nothing but a filthy animal, you don’t appreciate Raymond’s brilliance you never could, only I can bring out his potential” Thawne continued the crazed look on his face never shifting. Good Mick thought, the more angry and unhinged he got the more likely that calculating mind would make a mistake.

“Just cause I don’t understand half the crap Haircut talks about doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate him, damn he’s the smartest person I know. But for the genius he is he lacks common sense or self-preservation and that’s why he needs me, to protect him from guys like you, the ones that will take advantage and the ones that don’t see the man under the intelligence, that man that wants to be noticed cause he’s good and kind” Mick finished wishing Ray was here to hear these words and not this maniac. 

Mick saw the moment that Thawne lost it and fired the gun, the shot was future tech some kind of pulse blast and while Mick was able to mainly dodge it he still had a nasty burn across his shoulder where it had clipped him. But Thawne was mad and agitated and in his new form Micks senses where heightened and so was his agility allowing him to judge the increasingly wild shots and get right up close to Thawne and swiping at him with a clawed hand. His claws were vicious and if it wasn’t for his speed that may have been a finishing blow. 

Thawne looked down at his chest, his suit torn and blood dripped from the gashes across him. A second later and it would have been fatal. He’d underestimated the Beast. Mick smiled smugly and went in for another assault hoping Thawne didn’t have too many more chance to use his powers before black flash appeared. Thawne stood his ground waiting for the onslaught and with a smug grin said,

“If you kill me are you sure you’ll find your precious ‘Haircut’ again”. The way he said Haircut with mockery made Mick feel the untethered anger rise up in him. There was no way to stop his momentum now but he couldn’t rip this man apart knowing Ray could be in danger. Mick was filled with rage, it fogged his vision and he got on all fours and rammed into Thawne sending then both crashing out of the attic window and onto the grounds below.

Thawne had the upper hand using his speed to spin their positions as Mick landed hard on his back cushioning Thawne’s falls and having the wind knocked out of him. He lay there panting, shocked and unable to move, all he could do was growl and snarl up at the man now standing over him.

“Pathetic creature, you never stood a chance, not in a fight and certainly not for Ray” Thawne pointed his gun at Micks head and all Mick could think of was how he’d failed Ray. Ray was his partner, he was supposed to have his back, supposed to look out for him ad protect him. Ray had been there for him why he couldn’t just do this one thing.

“STOP!!” came the voice from the doorway into the mansion and Ray walked out clearly in pain and distress. His arm was in a very makeshift sling and there was blood slowly running down the side of his face from a head wound. Mick’s heart raced faster at the site. Even after everything Ray was still trying to save him, Ray still had his back.

“Please, Eobard just let him live!” Ray pleaded and Thawne lowered the gun and turned to face Ray.

“I said to wait for me, I’m nearly done hear” Thawne explained.

“Just let’s go now Eobard, look I feel dizzy and want to just sit down, let’s go to the time bubble, you can hold me close and get me patched up. We can go and have the life you want. Let’s go now, please” Ray continued and Mick could feel his heart break into a million pieces.

Thawne started to walk towards Ray and Mick couldn’t see the man’s face only his back as he walked towards the object of his obsession. Thawne was getting closer to Ray and Mick was using every bit of strength to pull himself up, he had to stop this soon otherwise it would be too late. He let out a growl and pushed himself up causing Thawne to turn around, his focus on Ray broken and then came the electric sound. Like a taser, sharp and buzzing and Thawne just stood there the shockwaves paralyzing him as he dropped to the ground. Behind him it was revealed that Ray was holding one of the butchered parts of the drones that he’d somehow managed to at least fix their weapon capability. 

Ray stood there smiling looking pretty pleased with himself,

“Well someone once said I could science my way out of anything!” he said before stumbling a bit and then kicking the gun as far away from Eobard as he could.

“Haircut you really are a nerd and a genius” Mick smiled back filled with pride at Rays little scheme.

“With the speedster healing factor I have no idea how long he’ll be out but we better find a way to tie him up, contact the wave rider and get out of here Mick” Ray said starting to shamble his way over to Mick.

Mick was relieved, Thawne was out Ray was ok and they were going to get out of there. He took a few uneasy steps ready to catch Ray if he fell and relishing in the fact he’d have the man in his arms in any second.

“I really do keep underestimating you Raymond, maybe that’s why I can’t let you go” Eobard’s voice was shaken and raw and Mick felt everything slow down.

“If I can’t have you, no one will. I will have your heart Raymond even if I have to take it by force” Thawne’s crazed shout came and then sound of vibrating.

Mick saw Thawne get up saw his hand vibrate and Ray turn to look at him. Mick’s feet moved on their own as Thawne started to speed up as he burst forward. Mick lunged with everything he had and pushed Ray to the side as Thawne sank his hand deep into his chest. The pain was incredible as he felt his last moment descend upon him.

“Well at least I got to crush the heart of a beast, you get to die knowing you lost. Don’t worry I’ll take good care of Ray” Thawne sneered out as Mick fell back. He could feel the blood pool around him and the distraught voice of Ray but it was getting darker. 

He had to tell Ray, he had to let him know he loved him, weren’t they nearly free, they were gonna go back to the wave rider, gonna make this relationship real. He’d forgotten all about the fact that he was a beast none of that mattered because he was in love, didn’t he have to tell Ray that. Couldn’t he at least let the man he loved know before the darkness swallowed him and everything, every thought and feeling was snuffed out?  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ray stumbled to Micks side calling his name desperately tears streaming down his face. He still clutched the make shift stun gun and turned to glare at Thawne who was laughing happily to himself.

“Don’t you dare take another step, you come near us and I’ll shock you again, I will keep shocking you till you never move again” Ray said between sobs.

“Raymond, Raymond your more beautiful now then I’ve ever seen you but killing me just isn’t in you you’re not that type, so lover it really is over it’s time to give up on this old life we have much to do” Thawne spoke with renewed passion despite being unsteady and clearly hurt from the fight.

Ray looked at him and then turned the device on himself, the gesture impossible to misread and Ray took please in the shocked expression on Thawne’s face. Ray realised without Micks safety to bargain for he had no reason to go with Thawne and if this was how his journey ended then so be it. He was scared, he was lonely and his heart was in a million pieces when he heard the sound of electricity and suddenly he felt the small piece of joy left to him and fear descended over Thawne’s features.

The Black Flash was coming, he’d sensed Thawne’s speedforce and he was on his way to claim his victim. Ray could see the red trail of the black flashes’ speedforce and Thawne had no time to think or react past one last angry glance at Ray before he speed off. Ray say the flashes of lighting stream into the distance as the two speedsters disappeared from view. Hopefully with Thawne’s injuries he wouldn’t make it back to the time bubble and he would get just what he deserved.

But without the distraction Ray had no choice but to face the pain in front of him. He looked down at Micks form and pulled the man into his lap. Rays tears dropped down onto Mick as he could no nothing but cradle the still form. Ray remembered the locket and pulled it out of his pocket, he was so sure he’d been so close to solving this and truly he didn’t care if he cured Mick he’d rather have him alive and like this than any other option. Why had it come to this, why had Ray not been braver or more honest with his feelings. He should have just talked to Mick but why most of all did it have to take this whole ordeal for Ray to realise he loved Mick only to lose him.

The locket burned in Ray’s hand not just a warm feeling a red hot burn and he dropped it. It landed on Micks chest and continued to burn and Ray desperately tried to think of a way to knock it off before it started to burn through Micks body. But to his amazement it didn’t burn Mick, in fact all of Micks flame motif scars began to swirl and dance towards the locket, it was like it was calling back all the patterns to itself. Mick’s body glowed and soon his scars where back to their normal shapes and positions, his horns disappeared along with his claws and then his eyes snapped open. Not beast like lion’s eye but Micks focused dark green eyes.

Mick looked confused and shaken and all Ray could do was lung at him and grip him in a hug. 

“What the hell Haircut!” Came Micks indignant voice as he tried to pry Ray off him.

“I don’t care you can kill me later but now I am gonna hug you!” Ray said his voice cracking with emotion and his one bad arm hurting from being crushed between the two men, yet he didn’t care Mick was alive. Slowly there was a huff from Mick and then Ray felt Mick return the hug tentatively. Mick held him gently both arms around his back allowing Ray to cry into his chest. Mick raised one of his hands to run it through Ray’s hair and was met by a hiss of pain and realised he must have found the head wound cause Mick was staring at Ray’s blood on his hand.

“Oh hell’s Haircut you’re bleeding, damn it we need to get this sorted. Wait shit I was dead!” Mick started to panic a bit as he pulled back and looked at Ray concern in his face that only got worse the more he looked at how bruised and shaken Ray was.

“Thawne?” Mick said looking about putting a protective arm around Ray.

“Took care of that, after I zapped him he got pissed used his speed and well his very unwanted friend turned up” Ray explained and noted the relieved look on Micks face.

“It’s over Mick, Thawne’s gone, were ok your alive we won!” Ray said cheerfully before the pain made him cringe. "I can't explain it, but for some reason the locket triggered the transformation and then it just changed you back". The last part slighty hissed out from the pain Ray was begginning to feel all over. 

“Yeah haircut you are very much looking ok!” Mick said as he got to his feet and helped Ray up who wobbled a bit. Before Ray could protest Mick lifted him into his arms and walked them into the house.

“Not a word, we treat your words, we eat something and then you can talk all you like ok Ray” Mick said and Ray really didn’t feel like arguing to busy enjoying the feeling of being in Micks arms and hearing his name on Micks lips.

After a painful relocating of a dislocated shoulder and a proper arm sling was applied Mick had treated the head wound and Ray was sporting a lovely new bandage round his head. His back was bruised but they had a day and a bit before the wave rider would turn up and Gideon would work her magic. 

Ray was very much enjoying being fussed over despite the amount of times Mick had told him to “don’t say a word”. Mick was possible the grumpiest nursemaid but very thorough. Ray was comfortable in a bed heaped with blankets, he had hot food, a pile of books and Mick watching him like a hawk for fear of him getting snatched away.

“Look Mick, I’m ok stop staring at me like I’m about to vanish and come just sit on the bed” Mick made a show of how that was putting him out, without the beast to force his emotions to the surface again he was struggling with his feelings once again. Wanting nothing more than to sit with Ray he was glad for the invitation.

“How are you feeling Mick, you are back to normal well your yourself again, no horns, not that I minded the horns in fact even if you didn’t change back you’d still be you. You know your handsome man with or without horns, horns were sexy not that you’re not sexy now. I mean I hope you’re feeling better, didn’t I just say……” Ray was silenced by the very definite feel of Micks lips on his. It was a small chaste kiss and it certainly shut Ray up and made Mick blush furiously.

“You talk too much Ray!” Mick muttered and then looked at Ray with conviction.

“I’m not good with words and feelings but you and me, us I want that. I don’t want the likes of Thawne to every touch you again, I don’t want to lose to my own inner demons and hurt you but most of all I don’t want to hold back anymore because of what ifs, you get that, Ray” Mick finished looking at Ray with a rare fondness Ray suspected was for him and him alone.

Ray felt his pulse rise and his face go red and he took his hand grabbed hold of Micks collar pulling him in closer and kissing him hard on the mouth. Mick snarled into the kiss and returned it with equal ferocity. Lips moved together as moans escaped as they kissed each other with a passion they’d been holding back for far too long. Somehow Mick was now above Ray, knees on either side of him and arms propping him up as he looked at Ray. Ray had him by the collar looking a little lust dazed and panting hard.

Ray could see Micks quirked eyebrow his lips looking as bruised as his own and a dirty grin on his face.

“Sorry Haircut, not about to take advantage of a man who probably has a concussion, do you think you could keep your desire in check for a little while longer” Mick said with a smug quirk causing Ray to blush release Mick’s collar and grab a pillow to swat Mick with it.

“I wasn’t… I just got carried away, your one to talk, just shut up and lie down” Ray said embarrassment and joy both in his tone.

Mick did as he was told throwing off shoes crawling into the bed so that Ray could lie on his chest.

“Mick I don’t want to ever think about Thawne’s plans for me, I don’t want to ever feel like that again. That, him everything he said scared me more than anything you’ve done or think you might do to hurt me. I make my own choices and that’s being with you” Ray said feeling warm and sleepy.

“Yeah and for some dumb reason you got me, now rest ok” Mick said putting a protective arm around Ray. Ray practically purred into the secure touch, he knew Mick wouldn’t be a grand romantic gesture kind of man, Ray would be respectful to not embarrassed or gush over Mick in front of the team so before they got picked up he made a promise to tell Mick he loved him tomorrow morning. That thought carried him off into sleep.


	14. Epilogue

Genius and the Beast  
Epilogue

“Should we wake them?”

“Oh my, I think I’ll wait outside”

“Oh Hells no, I’m with Grey on this one I did not need to see this”

“What’s the matter boys, I’d have given money to see what went down prior to this”

“Damn it Sara I don’t need that image in my head”

“I believe Jefferson has a point plus knowing Mr Rory I feel my life is worth more than him waking up and seeing us staring at him”

“Fine”

“I think they look sweet, I mean it was coming and all but I could watch them like this for ages”

“Thank you Amaya”

“Look Ray’s my bro and all but I’m feeling like a creeper so I think I’ll join outside”

“As fun as watching them explain away how any of this has to do with Thawne and infections I’ll leave the waking them part to you ladies”

“Ok boys but you owe us money”

“Damn it”

“Sorry Nathen, but me and Sara are just better judges when it comes to these things”

“I still believe we have the matter of who made the first move to settle ladies and we all know whose winning that bet”

“Come on Ray, do your bro proud I put money on you, the other 3 all put it on Mick”

Ray was aware of the conversation going on around him but truly he didn’t want to wake up. He was comfortable and didn’t want to return to reality.

“If you all don’t shut up and get out of here I am gonna hunt down all your favourite possessions and burn then to a crisp, and that’s just for starters” Came Micks gruff and annoyed voice.

This was followed by the sound of retreating steps and the door closing.

“Thanks Mick”, came the sleepy mumble from Ray as he snuggled closer and Mick let out a grunt.

“So’kay Haircut” Mick replied and started to get up much to Rays disappointment. “Look you need a bit more rest but I gotta fill those idiots in and then we can get you back to Gideon on the wave rider”

Ray knew Mick was right but he didn’t like the fact that their time together was cut short but he also couldn’t deny that his body still felt worn out and he was drifting back to sleep. He felt a kiss being placed on his forehead before sleep took him once again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mick wanted to be mad, he wanted to go and give the team a piece of his mind but this warm friendly feeling inside him wouldn’t allow him to rage. Yeah he didn’t really need the audience when being found in bed with Ray but he didn’t feel embarrassed, after all he was just found in bed with a billionaire, tech genius with a body to die for, perfect hair, a dazzling smile and beautiful face. Yeah he was pretty smug since he’d somehow won the affections of Ray Palmer and who cares who knew. He stepped out of the hall and followed the sound of voices to the living room.

“What went on here, there’s broken tech everywhere and there’s blood all over that workroom”

“Did you see the grounds someone clearly feel from the attic, there’s glass and debris and more blood”

“Thawne had his own ideas and we had to fight back” Mick answered walking into the room. Sara and Amaya were smiling at him, while Stein and Jax were trying not to look at him at all. Rip seemed non plussed and Nate was somewhere between wanting to congratulate him and afraid of being punched. It was Sara that stepped up and asked for the story and Mick filled him in leaving out some of the reasons behind Thawne’s madness.

Nate was desperate to see the locket and Mick explained that there was no way in hell he was gonna let Nate touch it so Nate had to look at it from afar, by the time he started babbling about curses Mick stopped paying attention. Jax went to collect all the drone parts in case they needed them at any point in the future and Stein went to check on Ray and assess his injuries to report back to Gideon.

Rip walked past Mick and clasped him on the shoulder, a gesture of support and friendship that Mick didn’t even realise how much he would appreciate.

“You did good Mick, you kept him safe” Rip said a little wistfully and Mick knew better than to push the brit any further, “Truthfully, he saved me” was Micks reply before Rip handed him his heat gun and then walked off to get the wave rider ready for departure.

Mick smiled at the familiar weight in his hands and the sense of being reunited with a good friend. He turned and looked at the locket and pulled the trigger. Nate jumped back with a yelp as Mick watched with satisfaction as the locket melted into a puddle of liquid gold. The last of his rage about the ordeal going with it. Once done he sighed and looked at the concerned faces of Sara and Amaya.

“You gonna be ok Mick, I know you’ve always feared the animal inside you” Amaya asked.

“Yeah, it got out and well turns out around certain people it’s not so untameable” Mick said with a smirk and she smiled at him.

“I’m glad, glad for both of you.” She continued before he put up a hand to stop her.

“I know ok, I’ve learnt my lesson, now I just want to get out of here, have a beer and make sure that idiot lets himself heal” Mick replied.

“So you and Ray, I mean we knew it was coming but care to share details” Amaya said before being cut off with a curt “Nope”.

Mick was confident in him and Ray working but he was not so insensitive that he knew Ray needed to feel safe after what he’d been through with Thawne, he wasn’t gonna rush or pressure him. There must have been something in the look he had on his face because Sara, ever observant spoke up,

“There’s something else isn’t there, there’s more to why Thawne target Ray” she asked.

Mick couldn’t keep the anger out of his face or the disgust, he also knew that the two female members of the team were far more observant than the rest.

“Thawne’s gone, hopefully caught by that black zombie speedster, and if not I’m will never let him lay a hand on Ray again” Mick said not realising how tightly he was gripping his gun and how close he was to aiming it and firing it at the walls just to see something burn.

“Mick what did Thawne do” came Amaya’s soft voice, Mick always felt he could open up to her she had a way of talking to him that didn’t drive him mad.

“Nothing he never got the chance, Haircut fought him at every chance but it didn’t stop him from trying.” Mick said, “Look this isn’t my place to talk about it, its Ray’s. All I’ll say is Thawne has a very unhealthy obsession with Ray and I’ll be damned if he gets anywhere near the man I love without me burning him to a crisp”.

There’s was silence for a moment and it seems that both Sara and Amaya got the hint that this wasn’t the time or place to talk about such things. Instead Sara smiled knowingly at him and Mick felt a little bit uncomfortable under her intense gaze.

“So you love him, does that mean you want to hug him, you want to kiss him. Though I suppose you must have passed that stage considering how we found you this morning” Sara said starting to giggle and Mick raised the heat gun causing her to stop and put her arms up.

The comms clicked on letting all parties know that it was time to take leave. Mick walked back to the bedroom where Stein was looking at Ray with concern. Mick lifted Ray into his arms and carried him to the wave rider. No one said a word and allowed him to take Ray to the med bay and get the medical attention he needed. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a day later that Ray woke up and was feeling a lot more with it, the bandage on his head was gone and he was able to move his arm.

“Not so fast hot stuff” Came the gruff reply from next to him as he saw Mick trying his best to not look pleased and to look uninterested and bored. 

“Hot stuff?” Ray asked with a grin.

“Yeah well thought I’d try it out, not sure it fits” Mick said looking at him fondly.

“I think it suits you better, I mean you are Heatwave after all” Ray replied and Mick grunted.

“Can tell you’re feeling better” came Micks reply as he leant forward and again kissed Ray on the forehead.

Ray was expecting a more direct kiss and couldn’t quite understand why Mick was holding back. The thought was interrupted by the grumbling in his stomach and Ray realised how hungry he was. Gideon chimed in that he would be allowed to get out of bed and go to the mess if he so desired. Ray broke out in a giddy smile excited at the prospect of getting some food when Mick put a hand on his chest. Mick looked embarrassed and coy before finally saying,

“Can you give me a moment Haircut, let me go on ahead and I’ll meet you in the mess ok”

Ray smiled at him and placed his hand over Micks thinking “not in words but gestures” as he gave Micks hand a squeeze before letting him go do what he needed. Ray felt a little giddy and was still smiling to himself when Sara walked into the med bay.

“That’s the face of a man in love” she said causing Ray to blush.

“You know me and Len often talked and he was the first to say that Mick was crushing on you hard, he just didn’t understand himself or let himself open up enough to work it out. I’m glad he did cause you wear your affections and interests out in the open for all to see” Sara explained before sitting on the bed to look at Ray.

“Yeah well as Mick likes to tell me being a genius doesn’t stop me being an idiot and sometimes you don’t see what’s right in front of you. No I just have to keep his trust and make sure he knows I will always be there for him” Ray said and Sara rolled her eyes.

“Your one giant romantic nerd, do you know that Ray. You know he loves you right I don’t think you have to try any more” She said.

“He’s still holding back, plus I haven’t told him that I love him too” Ray replied looking like the lovesick puppy he was.

Sara sighed and her look turned serious as she took Rays hand and squeezed it.

“He’s not holding back on his part, he’s worried about you” She said and then very tenderly said “He said a little about Thawne, about his interest in you.”

The minute she said it Ray tried to pull his hand back and retreat to the end of the bed, Sara looked at him but not with pity but with conviction and pride, She knew he’d been through something and yet here he was surviving. The colour had drained from his face but he relaxed and squeezed her hand back allowing her to sit close to him. Sara sidled up next to him and whispered to breathe until Ray was able to control the feeling of fear.

“Thawne is a monster but you beat him Ray, you stood up to him, fought back and saved Mick don’t let what happened with him anywhere near what you have with Mick” Sara said and Ray’s head snapped up to look at her.

“No never, it’s so different, Thawne wanted ownership and Mick wants partnership. They couldn’t be further apart and Micks touch erased any touch Thawne forced on me, god no I’m not gonna let Thawne keep me from enjoying what I have” Ray said and the conviction in his voice and clear and purposeful look made Sara smile.

“You’re a good man Ray Palmer now make sure you tell Mick that, he’s only holding back from fear that anything he does may remind you of Thawne” Sara explained.

Ray let the realisation dawn on him and sprang to life, he hugged Sara and thanked her and headed out the door of med bay. Before he left he apologised and said “Nate wins the bet, Mick gave me a peck to shut me up but I was the one that made sure I kissed him like I meant it!” 

Ray was off down the corridor the sound of Sara’s laugh fading as he practically ran to the mess room. When he entered Mick was looking frustrated and staring at various plates and pots. He looked up and cursed when he saw Ray enter the room.

“Damn it Haircut, I’m trying to do the good boyfriend thing here and you know what it’s stupid” Came Micks annoyed voice.

“I don’t care, I don’t need the ‘good boyfriend’, I need you, and I want to be with you” Ray said striding with purpose until he was right in front of Mick, who was looking at him with intensity.

“Mick you once told me to just do me so for god’s sake take your advice and do what it is you want” Ray said looking at Mick and daring him to just pounce him.

“Haircut, I don’t want, I can’t hurt you” Mick started but with the way he was staring at Rays lips the way his hands were starting to rest on Rays hips showed his resolve weakening.

“I’m not gonna break Mick, you’re not Thawne in fact Thawne couldn’t be further from my mind. I am literally standing in front of the man I love and daring him to let go” Ray announced and watched the desire descend over Micks features. Mick grabbed Rays hips and crashed their mouths together, lips pulled against each other hungrily and they kissed with passion and abandonment. Something crashed to the floor neither man cared as Mick walked Ray back until he felt the table behind him.

Mick lifted Ray onto it and Ray happily parted his legs so that their chests were flush against each other. Both Mick’s hands had slipped under Rays shirt gripping and caressing the soft flesh found there and Ray moaned at the touch. One of Rays hand was tight on the back of Micks head holding him close so not to ever break the kiss and the other slipped down Micks back fingers slowly dipping below the waistline of Micks jeans causing the man to groan as he sucked on Ray’s lower lip.

“Oh hells no, I’m gonna have to wash my eyes out with soap” Came jax’s horrified voice followed by,

“Dammit Jax, things were getting good” and the flash of a camera before Sara announced,

“Oh well at least we have a picture to remember this moment”

Mick and Ray pulled apart with Ray being too embarrassed to turn and look at his team mates. Mick didn’t care he looked over smugly and flipped his finger to swear.

“Don’t be jealous” He said to Jax who was looking at him indignantly.

“What’s going on?” came Nates voice and Ray continued to cringe, why was everyone so determined to walk in on his and Micks private moments.

“Nothing Nate but I owe you money” Sara replied, before Gideon chimed in with,

“May I suggest some ground rules, one being no heavy petting in communal places?”

Mick grunted and offered Ray a hand to get down off the table, “Fine” he grumbled while Ray suddenly got very interested in the food replicator,

“Um two burgers to go” Ray said and then grabbed and bagged the food and was about to make an exit when Mick added,

“Better make that another 2 burgers, got to keep our strength up”.

“Oh I don’t need to know this, just, Sara pay me latter” Nate said before retreating down the corridor.

Ray grabbed the extra food and tried to not look so embarrassed but after a smile from Sara he let himself relax and started to giggle. Mick slung an arm around his shoulder and they made their way to Ray’s room. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back in the now very sterile mess hall after Nate had cleaned everything he and Amaya were joined by the rest of the team. Jax was still complained about his eyes and some images that would never leave and Amaya was sad because she had missed the show.

“Oh girl you did not need to see that, seriously that was some straight up beauty and the beast making out” Jax explained.

“I don’t know Mick has that ruggedly handsome vibe that goes well with the animal about to run wild character type” Amaya explained.

“Yeah and Ray is a giant puppy, I think my friend may get eaten alive” Nate said with concern.

“I think that’s exactly what he’s wanted Nate” Sara added still looking at the photo on her phone.

“Well in the end Jefferson it’s what they see inside each other that matters not outward appearance so as long as their happy who are we to judge” Stein said and everyone just stared at him, “what can’t an old man be a romantic”.

“Well in future I can keep tabs on where they are enjoying each other’s company so you know to avoid such areas or in miss lance’s case accidently walk in” Gideon added sounding as innocent as possible.

“No thank you Gideon, how about we let them just be them and maybe concentrate on our mission” Rip added and everyone gave a reluctant sigh of acceptance, going back to their meals. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Once in Ray’s room Mick kicked off his boots and made himself comfortably spread out on Ray’s bed while Ray threw the burgers on a nearby table.

“So you love me Haircut, got to admit you have weird taste” Mick said looking smug and entirely far too appealing.

“Yeah well I did suffer a head injury recently” Ray quipped and Mick laughed and pulled the other man onto the bed with him.

“S’pose that could explain it, though doesn’t explain why I love you” Mick replied taking pleasure in Ray’s giddy expression.

“Yeah, yeah Ray I said it. Now can we get back to where we left off? If I remember someone was about to get very handsy” Mick said with a smug look causing Ray to grin. Who was Ray to refuse such an offer as the two went back to kissing and the feeling of being loved and wanted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it yay!!!!!!  
> I may add a smutty extra scene as an extra fic to add to this later as a companion piece or an alternate scene.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm off on holiday tomorrow so no more fics for two weeks but do try out my others as i love hearing all the lovely comments and sharing the atomwave love.
> 
> Also do come chat to me on tumblr http://letzoespoilyou.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Do come chat to me on tumblr at http://letzoespoilyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
